Sightless
by Bloom78
Summary: "It Is Not Miserable To Be Blind; It Is Miserable To Be Incapable Of Enduring Blindness." *DUO STORY*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

After a hectic day DUO were going to the home, as usual Daya was on the driving seat with Abhijeet on the passenger side. They looked dead tired. It was 11 PM and sky was filled with dark clouds ready to rain any moment. Abhijeet was sitting silently with closed eyes looking extremely tired and exhausted. Daya saw his face and turned the car towards a lane. By the time he reached the desired destination Abhijeet was asleep. He smiled looking at him and bought dinner from a drive away. Cautiously he sat back in the car and drove towards the home. Abhijeet woke up in the middle due to some bumps caused due to the damaged road.

Abhijeet trying to stop a yawn: arrey mai so kesy gaya…

Daya smirked: aankhain band kr k boss…

Abhijeet irritatingly: hr waqt fazool k jawab dena hobby bn gaya hai tumhara… mera wo mtlb nhi tha… mera mtlb k meri aankh lag gai…

Daya laughed: mazak kr rha tha yaar… (in a serious tone) tum bht thak gayr na aaj… tum wapis so jao mai ghar ja kr utha dunga…

Abhijeet: nhi yaar… abhi ghar ja kr dinner bnana hai, agar so gaya to phir uthny ko dil nhi kary ga… iss case ny wesy he dimagh kharab kr k rakha hai… saans leny ka bhi time nhi hai…

Daya: dinner ki fikar tum mat karo… (eyeing to the packets of food on the back seat) uska intezam ho gaya hai… tum bs araam karo… kiya pata kb bulawa a jaye case ka…

Abhijeet shockingly: yeh kb kharida tumne? Or iski kiya zarorat thi Daya mai ghar ja kr bna deta na dinner, bekaar mai bahar ka khana liya tumny…

Daya in a little scolding manner: iss zakhmi hath sy bnaty tum khana? (signaling towards his sprained right hand. Abhijeet tried to hide his hand from Daya's sight) chupany ki zaroorat nhi hai samjhy…

Abhijeet with a low voice: tumhy kesy pata laga iss k bary main?

Daya with same tone: mjhe sb dikhta hai, samjhy… tum meri nazron sy kuch nhi chupa skty… kesy lagi yeh chot?

Abhijeet: wo jb jaggu sy hatha pai hui tbhi lagi… lekin theek hai abhi yaar…

Daya got angry: haan bhai tumhy kahan kuch hota hai… tum to koi superhero ho na… tumhy kuch thori ho skta hai… na chot lagti hai, na dard hota hai… kuch bhi to nahi hota tumhy… sari pabandiyan sirf mere liye hain, tum chahy jo marzi karo… aya bara… (imitating him) mai ghar ja kr bna deta na dinner… hunh…

Abhijeet smiled on his concern: acha na sorry yaar…

Daya just hummed.

Meanwhile they reached home, both went to their respective rooms. After getting fresh Daya settled food on dining. Abhijeet cane out of his room and sat on his chair he was going to pick up the spoon when Daya stopped him.

Daya: ruk Abhi, ( he took the First Aid box from the table) hath do apna…

Abhijeet tried to protest but Daya grabbed his hand.

Daya: Abhi mai tumhary hath ka jhatka nikalny wala hun, thora dard hoga lekin theek ho jaye ga…

Abhijeet just nodded as he knew that protest is futile now, so it's better to accept it. Daya gave a sudden jerk to his hand and an unintentional shriek came out of his mouth.

Abhijeet in pain: Aaaahhhh…

Daya worriedly: zyada zor sy lag gai yarr… (he carefully held his hand and tried to examine it) lagta hai maine zyada force use kr li…

Abhijeet tried to pacify him: nhi nhi zyada nhi lagi, bs jhatka nikala na tumny Abhi to bs usi sy thora sa dard hua… tu fikar na kr…

Daya calm down a bit: hmmmm… (he tied crepe bandage around his hand) kl aik baar Rahul ko dikha dain gy, (Abhijeet was going to say something but Daya interrupted him) please Abhi…

Abhijeet sighed with agreeing nod. After freeing from bandaging they started their dinner. But eating with a hurt hand was difficult for Abhijeet.

Daya took the spoon from his hand and started to feed him: mai khila deta hun aaj…

Abhijeet smiled and enjoyed the eating session with his brother. After dinner Abhijeet went to his room while Daya came to kitchen for cleaning and making tea. He prepared a tray with tea, water jug and medicine, which he took to Abhijeet's room.

* * *

 ** _Abhijeet's Room_**

Abhijeet was lying with his bandaged hand on his eyes. Daya placed the tray on the side table and carefully pulled his hand out of his face. Abhijeet sat up after seeing him. Daya gave him medicine, Abhijeet looked at his face and then silently ate the medicine. Daya gave him tea, he also sat on bed near his feet.

Abhijeet: aaj ka din bht tough tha na…

Daya hummed. Abhijeet: bs aik baar sirf aik baar yeh gang hath lag jaye…

Daya: haan yaar bht lamba ho gaya hai yeh case, jesy jesy din guzarty ja rhy hain yeh case irritating hota ja raha hai… bs aik baar yeh Raju koi clue dhoondh k la dy iss gang k khilaf, phir mera hath hoga or us Don ki gardan…

And they talked about it until their tea got finished. They bid each other Good Night and Daya left for his room.

Around 5 in the morning their informer Raju gave them the location to the gang's hideout. They planned out little details and ordered team to reach there whilst they also left the home.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Guys, this is a treat from my side on the occasion of my birthday. The plot is given by Coolak

Hope you will enjoy it.

Thank you everyone who reviewed on the Nightmare becomes reality.

I'll update next chapter as soon as it would be completed, most probably I'll update chapters on Sundays. So look forward to it. And please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

The hideout of the gang was in the remote area of Mumbai, it was an old and deserted factory. They silently entered inside with slow and cautious steps, along the way they dealt with some goons. While moving in the factory they reached in the main hall of factory.

* * *

 ** _Main Hall_**

Almost 30 goons were present in the hall, some were playing cards whilst some were enjoying beer. They seemed to be talking about some secret operation they were going to do in the upcoming week. This was the operation CID had to stop being completed.

Daya on Bluetooth to Abhijeet: Boss daboch lain yahin inhain?

Abhijeet replied: nhi Daya yeh sahi waqt nhi hai, log kafi zyada hain… team ka wait krna hoga hummy…

Daya protested: lekin Abhijeet hum dono hain na sb sambhal lain gy…

Abhijeet denied completely with: nhi Daya josh sy nahi hosh sy kaam lo… hum abhi inko apni mojudgi ka pata nhi lagny dy skty…

Daya confidently: Don't worry Boss, team bs pohanchny wali hai vivek sy baat hui thi, lag bhag 10 min mai pohanch jayein gy… jb tk hum inki khatirdari krty hain…

Abhijeet angrily tried to stop him but Daya, well Daya being Daya didn't listen to him and went from there. Abhijeet in a slow angry voice: Daya… Daya… (Daya completely left from there) dammit, Idiot…

Abhijeet had no choice left other than to back up Daya. Daya shot in the air after reaching the Hall, all the goons looked up at him. Daya gave them a smirking smile, Abhijeet also joined him with fiery expressions on his face. His anger was for Daya this time, not for the enemy. Goons were not the type who surrenders easily. They charged against DUO with every possible thing to use as the weapon; wooden sticks, rods, guns, chains etc. DUO also used their guns in sync with their sharp mind and instincts. The fight was going well if its considered to be a 2 on 30. But still DUO were getting pushed back due to the number. They were countering the attacks of multiple people by dodging, ducking and attacking back.

DUO also used every thing present there as a weapon. The 10 goons were already lying on the ground in pain caused by either bullet wounds or unconscious due to the direct blow to the head. DUO also had a little bit of scratches on their bodies. Abhijeet was single-handedly managing with almost 12 goons at a same time, he managed to knock 3 of them out cold. Daya was also struggling with the most muscled man present there with some small fries. Abhijeet was showing some smooth fighting moves helping him out in defeating enemies while Daya was having a really hard time with the muscled man's inhumane strength. Somehow Daya was able to get ahold of his neck, he almost choked the life out of him but at the same moment a small fry made a strike on his head from the behind. Suddenly Daya felt like the world in front of him lost all the colors it contained. Everything seemed to be blurry and dull, unintentionally his hand touched the back side of the head which gave the chance to the man in coming out of Daya's hard grip. Getting the chance he strangled Daya's neck in his own arms and started to squeeze his life. Seeing this Abhijeet tried to move forward towards Daya but the goons didn't let him. He lost his concentration in the fight and got captured in the hands of enemy. Now situation had taken the route to the worst. The fight they were almost winning was now out of their hands. The muscled man gave another jerk to Daya's neck, Daya's was now struggling for oxygen. Abhijeet tried to reach him but failed. Daya was a total goner if team had not reached at the same time. Freddie shoot on the hands of the muscled man ultimately freeing Daya. Daya inhaled deeply in a try to intake every ounce of oxygen present in the air. Abhijeet also got relaxed and again started fighting with zeal. Team helped them in rendering enemies powerless. After some action CID won the battle, there were no casualties just a few injuries on both sides. They sent severely injured to the hospital, while others were sent to the Bureau for further investigation.

Outside the factory, Daya touched the back side of his head and saw that it was still bleeding. Abhijeet came towards him with both worry and anger.

Abhijeet: yeh kiya tareeqa hai haan, orders nhi manny jaty tumse? Bht mushkil kaam dy dia tha kiya mene? Sirf itna kaha tha k wait kr lo team ka… itna bhi nai hua tumsy … (he was trying to observe the wound with) dekhao mjhe… (after seeing the wound)… Idiot, chot laga li… (he took his handkerchief out and tied around his head) chalo ab…

Daya strived to say something but Abhijeet stopped him while opening the driver's door to be seated: kuch bolny ki zaroorat nhi hai… wese he mera dimagh ghoomaa hua hai, tum or mat ghumao or chup chap gari mai betho… (and he shut the door with his full strength, which confirmed Daya the anger level of Abhijeet. Daya understood this is not the time to open the mouth. He sat in the car quietly.)

* * *

Abhijeet first drove to the hospital. He came out of his side and came to Daya's side. The hanky on his head had turned totally red. Abhijeet looked at that and got angrier, he silently took Daya inside the hospital. Reaching there he confirmed the presence of Rahul. He entered in Rahul's Cabin and greet him.

Abhijeet: Good morning…

Rahul looked at him: Morning… (after looking there condition, as both were having scratches on bodies, mud on clothes and messy hair) wese kabhi tum log mere sy sirf milny nahi a skty kiya… jesy aam dost aik dusry sy milty hain, Hye Hello krty hain, bilkul wesy… (signaling them to sit) lekin haye ry qismat… mere dost to humesha tooty phooty aaty hain mjh sy milny… or Hye Hello k bajaye kehty hain Rahul hum yahan sy toot gaye wahan sy phoot gaye zara marham patti kr do… (eyeing their injuries).

Abhijeet, who was already enraged got irritated: theek hai theek hai, hum chaly jaty hain kisi or Dr sy ilaj karaty hain or phir jb theek ho jayein gy to a kr tumhy, Hye Hello bol dain gy… (he started to stood up).

Rahul got shocked, he looked at Daya who gave him a helpless look. Rahul understood the situation and sighed: Acha, sorry mai to bs mazak kr raha tha… (to Daya) tum us examination table pr betho, (turned his attention to Abhijeet) hua kiya hai?

Abhijeet angrily: Raid… (it was a common thing for them, so Rahul got confused "matlab")… matlab Sahab ko order na man'ny ka janoon charha tha aaj, jis ka nateeja tumharay samny hai…

Daya turned his head down. Rahul shook his head and untied the hanky. After thoroughly examining the wound he concluded: zyada gehra zakham nhi hai, stitches ki zaroorat nai pary gi… (he applied the antiseptic to the wound, Daya hissed).

Abhijeet furiously: or zor sy karo Rahul… isko pata chalna chahiye k order na man'ny sy kiya hota hai… jitna ho saky utna zor sy…

Daya got bewildered: Abhiiiiii… (he looked at Rahul for help but Rahul was enjoying the whole thing).

Rahul obediently: theek hai Abhijeet jesa tum kaho… (Daya wqs looking like he would cry at any moment).

Abhijeet: hunh…

Rahul bandaged his head carefully: stitches nhi lagany pary lekin bandage hr chowbis ghanty baad badalni hai… (he also prescribed him medicine) or pain or infection k liye yeh medicine bhi leni hai…

Daya nodded but stopped due to pain. Rahul added: or sar bht ehtiat sy hilana hai…

Daya fearfully added: wo… wo… Rahul Abhi… ka hath… (Abhijeet glared him, but Daya didn't stop) hath bhi dekh lo… kl hath mur gaya tha Abhi ka…

Rahul checked his hand and bandaged it in crepe bandage and prescribed him a gel for swelling: issy use karo do teen din mai theek ho jaye ga… zyada stress mt dena hath ko…

Abhijeet nodded. Rahul also applied medicine on his face as it had small cuts. He also turned to Daya with: or tum thora rest karo…

* * *

Abhijeet thanked him and they Abhijeet turned the car towards home. Seeing this Daya was going to say something but Abhijeet interrupted: tum ghar pr rest karo gy… (Daya again tried to say something) mjhe koi behas nhi chahiye… (In midway he purchased the prescribed medicines).

Seeing the bad mood of Abhijeet, Daya kept mum and the journey went quiet afterwards. After reaching home, Abhijeet made his way to the Kitchen and Daya entered inside his room. Abhijeet warmed the milk for Daya whilst tea for himself and bring it with the toast. He also put some food to cook. He entered inside Daya's room and put the tray on the bed. Daya looked at Abhijeet and then silently took his milk with toast while he drank his own tea. Whenever Daya tried to speak to him Abhijeet ignored him. Abhijeet left the room with tray and came with a jug of water and glass. He gave him medicines and laid him down on his bed.

Abhijeet said while covering him with his blanket: mai Bureau ja raha hun, statement lena hai un ghundon sy… koshish karunga ga jaldi aany ki… lunch microwave mai rakha hai garam kr k kha lena… or kisi cheez ki zaroorat ho to call kr lena…

Abhijeet turned to come out of the room but Daya held his hand. Daya in a sorrowful tone: Abhiiiiii… please…

Abhijeet took his hand out with: Daya mjhe dair ho rhi hai… Bye…

Abhijeet left the house. Daya went to sleep with regret in his heart for not obeying his senior's, his friend's, his brother's order.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry guys for being so late. Thank you for the wishes and kind reviews. These means a lot to me.

Do tell me if you people like it or not.?

And next chapter after 30 reviews.

Please keep reviewing.

See you soon. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

After the interrogation and appointing all of his informers on the locations disclosed by the goons, Abhijeet made his way to home. He entered inside with his own keys, house was dipped fully in darkness, no lights were switched on. He sighed and switched the lights on in the lounge, he gave a look at the clock it was showing 7:56 PM. He jerked his head and went to the kitchen, he drank a glass of water and gave a confirming look at the uneaten food in the microwave. He took a cold sigh and entered Daya's room.

* * *

 _ **Daya's Room**_

Abhijeet entered with slow steps, he saw Daya was sleeping with head covered with blanket. He examined Daya's side table and found that he missed the evening dose of the medicine. Now he was angry, he rashly took the blanket out of his head and when touched him to wake him up realized that he was quite warm. He carefully checked him and concluded that he was suffering from mild fever. He forcibly wake up Daya. Daya woke up with pain in his head, hurriedly he placed his hand on his head. Abhijeet got more worried but didn't let the mask of anger slip off.

Daya moaned in pain to which Abhijeet teased: or karo lunch or medicines miss… Rahul ny kaha bhi tha k infection ka khatra hai lekin yahan koi kisi ki sunta kahan hai, bs apni marzi krni hoti hai hr baat main, agla agay sar peet ly chahy lekin koi fark thori na parta hai…

Daya just closed his eyes in pain. Abhijeet tried to leave the place to bring something to eat, when felt the grip upon his hand, he turned and gave him a furious look.

Daya tried: Abhi…

Abhijeet ignored him with: choro mera hath…

Daya with a meek voice: tum naraz ho na…

Abhijeet with same tone: haan hun to?

Daya in a moist voice: Please Boss… Sorry na… (Abhijeet looked at his tearful eyes, Abhijeet felt that his anger was fading so he still tried to be a bit strict)

Abhijeet in a strict way: lunch kyun nhi kiya tha?

Daya with the down head: tum baat nhi kr rhy na…

Abhijeet got angrier on the reply: tou?

Daya with a heavy teary voice: tou mai kesy kuch kha paata…

Abhijeet: kyun tumhy kiya fark parta hai, tumhary liye konsa meri koi baat ehmiyat rakhti hai jo mera zara na baat krny pe tum khana peena chor do…

Daya understood his anger, so tried to apologize: I am sorry na, tum esy to na kaho na…

Abhijeet: tou phir kesy kahun haan, kiya kahun bolo… jo kaha tha wo mana tumny!? (Daya downed his head) nhi na tou phir ab mai jo marzi kahun kiya fark parta hai haan… agar fark parta hota mere kuch kehny sy to tum yahan yun na pary hoty…

Daya sat up on the bed, his head was spinning and paining: fark parta hai bht fark parta hai yaar… us waqt pata nhi kiya ho gaya tha mjhe jo mene tumhari baat nhi maani… mai bht gussa ho gaya tha uss waqt yaar, jb maine un logo ko dekha wahan to mjhe wo bacha yaad a gaya jis ki maa ko un logo ny sirf chand paison k liye uski aankhon k samny maar dala… _( **A/N:** The gang uses to give loans to people with heavy interest and people who don't return the loan with interest on time are killed mercilessly. Other businesses of the gang are still mystery for CID to be solved.)_ (Abhijeet just closed his eyes in anguish after remembering the little child with the corpse of his dead mother whom they found in the street with a great mental trauma) mjhsy raha nhi gaya yaar… maine tumhara order nhi mana jb k mai janta tha tum humesha jo kehty ho meri bhalai k liye he kehty ho… iss liye yar please mjhe maaf kr do… tumahari har baat sy fark parta hai mjhe…

Abhijeet sighed and said: lekin Daya humesha sirf josh sy kaam lena koi achi adat nhi hai, mjhe maloom hai tumhy kiya mehsos hua hoga us bachy ko dekh kr lekin yun josh mai a kr hosh kho dena sirf tumhy he nuksaan pohanchaye ga… or mai nhi chahta k kabhi bhi tumhy kisi qisam ka koi nuqsaan pohanchy… mjhe yeh baat bilkul gawara nhi hai… mai apny bhai ko kisi bhi taqleef mai nhi dekh skta… (signaling towards his bandaged head) chahy wo koi mamuli si sar ki chot ki taqleef he kyun na ho… (angrily) or mai kabhi bhi us takleef k zimedar ko maaf nhi kr skta chahy wo tum khud he kyun na hoon… ya phir mai he kyun na hun… mai nhi bardasht kr skta tumhari taqleef…

Daya hugged him from his waist in crying: please sirf is baar maaf kr do, I promise ainda kabhi tumhara koi order nai talunga… kabhi bhi tumhy pareshan nhi karunga… bs mjhe iss baar maafi dy do… please Abhi…

Abhijeet patted his back with love and care: theek hai maafi mil jaye gi, lekin pehly khana khao or dawai lo… (caressing his head) warna sar dard barh jaye ga na… (Daya was going to deny) abhi maine kya kahatha bhool gya kiya? Mai meri jaan ko taqleef mai nhi dekh skta na…

Daya nodded with: hmmmm…

Abhijeet trying to separate him: phir chor mjhe mai khana lata hun… (Daya left him) ja fresh ho ja mai bs 10 min mai aya…

After Abhijeet left the room Daya also went to get fresh. When he came out of the washroom he suddenly felt that his head was spinning at a great speed, everything seemed to be dull and blurry, he barely made his way to bed. He drank a glass of water and felt a little bit better and calmed than before.

* * *

Abhijeet warmed dinner and settled the dining table. He called Daya to come and eat. Daya listened to his voice and came out he sat on the chair.

Daya: Abhiiiiii yeh kiya hai, mai koi khichri nhi khaun ga…

Abhijeet sternly: beta khani to tumhy khichri he pary gi, punishment hai yeh tumhari…

Abhijeet gave him a smirking smile and started eating. Daya ate with great difficulty with making various faces. They both had their dinner with Abhijeet giving Daya details about the happenings of the Bureau. After dinner Abhijeet did all the cleaning and making tea. He served tea in the cups and came in Daya's room. They both had tea while having conversation on various topics. Abhijeet gave him medicines, Daya also forced Abhijeet to take medicines and apply gel on his sprained hand.

Next morning, when Abhijeet woke Daya up he came to know that Daya was still having fever. But Daya denied the fact with saying it's not that of a big deal. After breakfast and all, they left the house early as first they had to meet Rahul to change Daya's bandage and then they would go to Bureau.

* * *

 ** _Rahul's Cabin_**

Abhijeet and Daya entered with the morning wishes whom Rahul reciprocated.

Rahul bandaged Daya's head again and put thermometer in his mouth.

After the beep he checked the reading and said: 100 degrees, infection ho gaya hai Daya,tumny medicine miss ki thi na… (Daya nodded with head down) aik to samakh nhi ata k tum kisi ka kehna kyun nhi manty… kyun nhi li medicine?

Abhijeet told him everything, Rahul also got angry on Daya's careless behavior he also scolded Daya to which Daya protested with: Rahul Abhi mjhe acha khasa lamba chora lecture dy chuka hai meri carelessness pe please ab tum mt shuru ho jao… I'm sorry ainda mai ghalti sy bhi esi ghalti nhi karun ga…

Rahul: tumhary liye wahi acha hoga… samjhe… (Daya nodded) chalo ab sleeve uper karo injection lagy ga…

Daya looked at him in shock: injection lekin kyun…

Rahul while preparing injection: punishment medicine na khany ki…

Daya protested: mai kha lunga na medicines… please injection rehny do…

Rahul whilst filling the syringe: infection k liye injection zaroori hai sirf dawai sy kaam nhi chaly ga…

Abhijeet came forward and held Daya's arm with: kuch nhi hoga Daya tumhy pata bhi nhi lagy ga or injection lag bhi jaye ga…

Rahul cleaned his arm with alcohol swab, he gave a look to Abhijeet and as result Abhijeet tightened his grip on arm. It was like the most difficult task for Rahul as Daya really hates needles so Rahul always goes through this whenever Daya needs to be injected.

Abhijeet turned Daya's face towards himself: kuch nhi hoga… mai hun na… tumhy pata bhi nhi lagay ga…

Rahul inserted the needle in his vein and Daya closed his eyes tightly with pain, "Aaahhhh". Rahul emptied the contents of the syringe in Daya's body, when he took the needle out Daya released his breath which he was holding unintentionally.

Abhijeet rubbed the injected area with cotton: dekha pata bhi nhi lga sirf chand seconds lagy…

Daya with a pout: yeh to tum keh rhy ho na, mjhe pata hai kitna dard hua mjhe… hunh… tum dono bht bury ho dono ny mjhe itni buri punishment di… (listening to this Rahul gave a questioning look to Abhijeet)

Abhijeet: maine dinner mai khichri khilai thi sahab ko…

Rahul understandably: Ooohhhhh… acha khair kl tk agar bukhar nai theek hua to aik or injection lagy ga… (Daya looked at him angrily) beta dawai time pr lena warna injection k liye tyar rehna…

Daya: hunh…

Rahul: dehan rakha karo yaar apna…

Daya nodded. After some hye-bye talks, they left the hospital and went to Bureau.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. Hope you will like this chapter too. An update on Sunday as I promised.

Please read and review.

Your reviews means a lot.

See you soon.

Bye Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

The case prolonged for more 4 days, in the meantime ACP Sir also came back from the interstate conference. The gang got caught, the primary source of income for the gang was from the profit of the illegal trade of drugs. Then they used that profit for further production of money by lending it to people with heavy interest. They cruelly killed the people who got to know about their business, or seen as a threat to themselves and the people who would be unable to pay the interest on time. The case ended after long 15 days, it was already Saturday by the time it ended.

ACP Sir: Good work everyone, meri ghair moujudgi mai bht achy sy sb kuch handle kiya (turning to Abhijeet) very well done Abhijeet, you did an excellent job… bht achy sy lead kiya case tumne… (Abhijeet just gave him a charming smile) I'm proud of you…

Daya proudly passed a smile Abhijeet and Abhijeet reciprocate it. Abhijeet said accepting the appreciation: Thank you so much Sir.

ACP Sir turned towards Daya: or tum bs sentiment fool he rehna… (Daya downed his head) kitni baar samjhaya hai k tumhari yeh sentimental nature humesha tumhary liye problem create krti hai tum phir bhi baaz nhi aaty… dekha na phir sy chot laga li…

Abhijeet as usual came for his save: jany dain sir maine samjha diya hai ainda nahi kary ga kuch bhi esa…

Daya still in same posture: Sorry Sir… ainda nhi hoga…

ACP Sir sighed and patted his shoulder: yaad rakho Daya tumhari yeh sentimental nature sirf tumhy nhi tumsy jury sb logo ko nuqsaan pohanchati hai… khayal rakha karo apna… hmmm

Daya nodded yes in response.

ACP Sir changed the topic with: chalo ab tum log ghar chaly jao aj… filhaal koi case bhi nhi hai or kl wesy bhi Sunday hai rest karo itny din bhag dor mai sb thak gaye hogy…

Abhijeet looked at the clock: Sir abhi to sirf paanch bjy hain hum chalain jayein gy na…

ACP Sir: koi baat nhi jao ghar or araam karo, (stopped the Abhijeet with his hand gesture as he was going to say something) Maine kaha na… ab kiya chuti deny k liye bhi mjhe order dena pary ga.?

Abhijeet nodded in no: nhi Sir, hum chalty hain phir… (looked at Daya) chalo Daya ghar chalain phir…

* * *

 **Quaills**

Daya was driving, Abhijeet was sitting on the passenger seat.

Daya: Boss itny din baad thori shanti mili hai…(looking outside, it was still not nighttime) or time bhi itna nhi hua hai… (requesting) please aj mjhe chicken karahi khila do na apny hath ki… sath mai biryaani…

Abhijeet agreed: jesy teri marzi… (Daya smiled happily) bs tu issi tarhan hansta raha kr…

Daya smilingly hugged him after leaving the steering wheel: love you Boss…

Abhijeet with trepidation: Kiya kr raha hai Daya… agay dekh k gari chala… (looking in front of him) steering bhi chor diya… oye accident ho jaye ga…

Daya left him and grabbed the steering wheel with laughing: Abhi jb tk tum The great Driver "Daya" k sath ho na, tumhy fikar ki zaroorat nhi hai...

Abhijeet shook his head: acha zara grocery bhi leni hai, supermarket chalo…

* * *

They shopped for the grocery and arrived home at 7 PM. After freshing up Abhijeet started cutting onions, the water started running down from his eyes. Daya came out of his room.

Daya being naughty: Hawwww Abhi tumhy teacher sy dant pari kiya? Ro kyun rhy ho…

Abhijeet gave him an angry look: Daya yahan sy chala ja, iss waqt mai busy hoon… fazool k jokes na maar yahan beth kr…

Daya laughed on his condition. Well Abhijeet prepared the dinner and Daya made the salad also settled the Dinning table.

Daya while eating: Wah Boss… kamal kr diya tumny… kiya khana banaya hai... Dil kr rhaa hai k ungliyan bhi kha jaun…

Abhijeet smiled: nhi bhai tum sirf khana he khao, ungliyan kha lo gy to file work kesy karo gy…

Daya made a face: kiya yaar itna acha mood hai mera tum file work beech mai la k khana kyun kharab kr rhy ho mera…

Abhijeet chuckled: pagal larka… chal chup kr k khana kha…

Both enjoyed the dinner with Ice-cream as dessert. Daya stood up for collecting the plates when his head spun and he sat down on the chair with head in hands. Abhijeet came towards his side with worry.

Abhijeet: kiya hua Daya…

Daya: kuch nhi yaar bs chakkar a gaya halka sa…

Abhijeet: chal abhi Rahul k pass chalty hain, abhi…

Daya grabbed his hand: kuch nhi hua yaar… wesy bhi Rahul ny kaha tha na k sar pe chot lagny sy chakkar ana common hai, tum itni fikar na karo… (Abhijeet was still worried) Acha chalo aj mai coffee bnata hun tumharay liye…

Abhijeet stopped him: nhi tu room mai ja, araam kr mai lata hun coffee…

Daya agreed with: jaldi anaa…

After freeing from all the chores around the house, Abhijeet entered Daya's room with coffee. They enjoyed coffee with some casual talks. Spending some quality time with each other, they slept.

* * *

Next morning, after breakfast Abhijeet: Daya utho or change ker lo hummy jana hai…

Daya asked him with eyes: kya hua Abhi kaha jana hai…?

Abhijeet: Rahul k pass…

Daya: lekin Abhi…

Abhijeet in no argument mode: Daya, tyar ho jao wesy bhi do din ho gaye hain tumne bandage bhi change nhi karai…

Daya sighed with: theek hai jesa tum kaho, lekin usky baad hum shopping k liye jayein gy, phir lunch, lunch baad movie , or phir dinner kr k beech jayein gy or phir last mai Ice-cream kha k ghar…

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment: tera kuch nhi ho skta… chal ab ja k tyar ho ja warna late ho jayein gy…

Daya rushed towards his room with: Abhi mai aik bhi cheez miss nhi krny dunga tumhy… ai samjh…

Abhijeet: haan haan samjh gayya, lekin agar tery late krny ki wajah sy kuch miss krna para to mjhe na kehna…

Daya hurriedly went from there. After about 30 mins they left home.

* * *

Rahul applied cream on his wound saying it does not need any more bandages.

Abhijeet added: Rahul, Daya ko chakkar bhi a rhy hain aj kl or sar dard bhi hai…

Rahul relaxed him saying: yaar sar pr chot lagi hai na to dard ho ga he, or chakkar bhi ayein gy… tension ki koi baat nai hai… relax…

Daya: mai keh raha tha na Abhi… tum bhi fazool ki tension lety ho…

Abhijeet was going to say something when his phone rang and he left the cabin: Excuse me… (to Daya) tum bahar he a jao… (to Rahul) bye Rahul…

Daya to Rahul: yaar aik or baat, lekin pehly promise karo Abhi ko nhi batao gy…

Rahul got worried: kya baat hai Daya haan… koi or bhi problem ho rhi hai…?

Daya: pehly promise karo Abhi ko nhi btao gy…

Rahul anxiously: akhir baat kiya hai haan, or Abhijeet ko kyun nhi bta rhy tum…

Daya adamantly: pehley promise…

Rahul promised him: acha acha promise kisi ko nhi btaun ga…

Daya: Yaar mjhe lagta hai meri eyesight na pehly sy ziada weak ho gai hai…

Rahul asked: chot lagny k baad sy?

Daya denied: arrey nahi yar, kafi dinon sy lag raha hai… Abhijeet ko pata chala na to wo mjhe chory ga nhi…

Rahul inquired: kyun tum phir sy andherey mai mobile or laptop use kr rhy ho kiya?

Daya nodded with a down head: haan… (seeing angry Rahul) Abhi ko mt batana wwo mjhe kacha chaba jaye ga…

Rahul: tum esy kaam krty he kyun ho jb us'sy itna darty ho… or mana kiya tha na tumhy k andhere mai mobile or laptop use nhi krna… pehly he kitni weak hai tumhari eyesight or weak kr li… (warned Daya) mai zaroor Abhijeet ko btaun ga…

Daya hurriedly: promise kiya hai tumny…

Rahul glared him: chalo check karao eyesight… (he tested his eyesight) half point barh gaya hai…

Daya: mjhe lag he raha tha… blurry blurry sy lagta hai sb kuch, or sar dard bhi shayad issi wajah sy hai… (Rahul nodded) or haan yaar ankhain bht dry dry feel ho rhi hain…

Rahul wrote a prescription for him: yeh eye drops use karo… or glasses naye lagwa lo frame main…

Daya: haan theek hai, Abhi ko mat batana warna wo mjhe chory ga nhi, or mera uska lecture sun'ny ka mood nhi hai…

Rahul: Daya jo tumhari harkatain hain na tum kisi din bht pito gy Abhijeet sy…

Daya: agar tum apna munh band rakho gy na usky samny to phir nhi pitun ga…

Rahul: hunh…

Daya: Bye… agar abhi nhi gaya na to Abhi ko shak ho jaye ga… or wo yahin a jaye ga…

Rahul just waved his hand.

* * *

Abhijeet was sitting in car. Daya came and sat inside the driver's seat.

Abhijeet inquired: kahan reh gaye thy itni dair sy aye ho…

Daya lied: kahin nhi bs Rahul sy baatain krny laga tha… (Daya changed the topic) kiska phone tha…

Abhijeet: yaar wo khabri ka phone tha, ussy thora paison ki zaroorat thi to keh raha tha k kuch madad kr dun… (Daya looked him) kaha hai kl subah mil ly…

Daya nodded. They drove towards mall where first they did some shopping, most things were bought by Daya, and the rest of the day went as planned.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Thank you so much for your support everyone. Hope you will like this chapter too.

So do read and review. Also summary has been updated.

Hope to see you soon.

Please review.

Bye Bye


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_ : _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence_.

* * *

A week passed, but still the symptoms didn't fade away. Daya ignored the fact saying to himself, "Ah! It's nothing to worry about, just a little weak eyesight, would be fine after some time."; but the question is how long, he's going to ignore? Would it really be fine after some time? Is it a good decision to not to take any action? Is it alright not telling Abhijeet anything about it? And the most important question is; Is he ready for the outcome of his ignorance? Is he ready to face the coming storm? Well he couldn't answer all those questions because he was unaware of them. It would have been better if he stayed unaware but he couldn't avoid reality.

* * *

A fine morning it was, Daya woke up and after getting fresh he descended down the stairs and sat on the dining table with: Abhi, jaldi nashta ly ao yaar dair ho rhi hai…

Abhijeet shouted from the kitchen: haan haan, laya… (he came out with breakfast tray with) lo bhai, mere hathon k special French toast…

Daya took a bite: wese Boss, ab tum eligible ho gaye ho…

Abhijeet raised his brow with: kis cheez k liye?

Daya seriously: shadi k liye… (Abhijeet looked at him with an open mouth) tum aik susheel or sughar pati bano gy…

Abhijeet smacked him: badtameez, hr waqt fazool mazak krta rehta hai… (Daya laughed) chal jaldi kr warna khair nhi hai…

They left for Bureau.

* * *

Whole day passed, there was a case which was solved in a few hours. At night, they were going to the home. As usual Daya was driving while Abhijeet was sitting on the passenger seat.

Abhijeet was talking to him about today's case, but it seemed that he was not listening. His head was paining and surroundings looked like blurry and dull. His head spun and darkness spread everywhere before him. He lost the control of his car and was going to bump into the car in front of them but luckily Abhijeet took the steering wheel in his own hands and turned the car, he tried to use the hand brake but there was some fault in it and it was not working, so he ordered Daya.

Abhijeet ordered: Daya brake lagao, jaldi…

Daya had gained his vision back till then, however his vision was still not cleared, mind was blocked and he was sweaty with rapid sinus. He asked Abhijeet: hun...

Abhijeet this time angrily while trying to control car and not to crash into something: brakes lagao…

Daya just nodded and applied brakes, the car stopped with a jerk. Abhijeet released a sigh of relief and looked at Daya, who was holding his head.

Abhijeet, now softly: kiya hua Daya…

Daya looked at Abhijeet's face with blurred and dull eyes. He remembered the incidents of last few days; everything looked blurry and colorless; the day when he woke up and couldn't see anything for a moment; strange pain in his head; his dry, itchy, waterless eyes. An unusual thought crossed his mind but he didn't named it, he felt it's better if did not name it. But now he is afraid, very afraid; it's not his normal weak eyesight that he can tell for sure.

Daya to Abhijeet: haan… ku..kuch nhi hua…

Abhijeet popped some tissues and wiped his face with: itna paseena a raha hai, or achanak kiya ho gay tha haan… (caringly held his face in his hands with) please bata na, kiya hua tha achanak…

Daya still in panic: pata nhi Abhi, pata nhi… achanak sb… sb kuch… (taking deep breaths) kuch samajh nhi a raha… (gulping the saliva) kuch bhi nhi… kiya hua… kese hua… yaar… kiya ho raha hai yeh sb… (Abhijeet understood that the matter is something else)

Abhijeet: tum lo yeh paani piyo… (he gave him a mineral water bottle, Daya tried to hold it but failed due to shivering hands. Abhijeet attached it to his lips and made him drink a little water) araam sy pani pio… (after calming him a bit, he came out of the car and opened the driver's door) chalo utro gari sy… mai drive krta hun, chalo ao… (he made him seat in the passenger seat).

Daya was still feeling odd sensation in his eyes so closed them. They reached home quietly.

* * *

After entering inside Abhijeet made him seated on the sofa whilst sitting on the floor in front of him. He softly held his hands and asked: ab batao mjhe kiya hua tha…

Daya in a low voice: achanak meri aankhon k samny andhera a gaya tha… mjhe kuch… kuch dikhai nhi dy raha tha… (Abhijeet pressed his hands encouragingly) or phir kuch lamhon baad andhera to hat gaya lekin sb kuch dhundhla dhundhla lag raha tha… be-rang sa lag raha tha sb…

Abhijeet was shocked by the revelation: lekin yeh sb achanak sy…

Daya shook his head in no: achanak nhi, kafi… kafi dinon sy ho raha hai (Abhijeet was now shocked and furious) sb dhundla nazar ata hai… lagta hai hr cheez ka rang pheeka ho gaya hai… or sar mai ajeeb sa dard bhi rehny laga hai… (head down) or aj pehli baar aankhon k samny andhera nhi aya hai… lekin aj sy pehly itni dair k liye kabhi esa nhi hua…

Abhijeet: or tum yeh sb mjhe ab bata rhy ho? Tum pagal ho gaye ho kiya, ya mjhe bnana chahty ho? Itna sb ho gaya or tumny mjhe btana zaroori nhi samjha… tum itny laparwah kesy ho skty ho Daya… itni carelessness… had hai… mera khayal hai koi bacha bhi itna sb hony k baad samjh jata ho ga k koi serious problem hai apny parents ko batana zaroori hai, lekin tum aik mature insan hony k sath aath aik zimedar officer hony k bawajood itni bari baat ignore kr skty ho, I can't believe it…

Daya with downhead: Abhi mai careless nhi hun… (in a moist tone) mai bs tumhe pareshan nhi krna chata tha… iss liye tumhe nhi bataya lekin Rahul ko bataya tha…(Abhijeet soften a bit listening to this) usny jo medicine di thi wo bhi li thi regular, usny bataya tha k eyesight weak ho gai hai… maine naye glasses bhi bnwaye thy yaar (Abhijeet remembered Daya was wearing his glasses most of the time which was surprising for him, he also had teased him on it. "wah bhai aj kl janab bary farma-bardar ho gaye hain".) lekin yaar koi fark nhi para… mai kl wese bhi jany wala tha Rahul k pass yaar… lekin aj yeh sb ho gaya… (he sobbed) mai la-parwah nhi hun na boss…

Listening to his sob Abhijeet hugged him tightly and tried to pacify him by rubbing his back.

Abhijeet: nhi meri jaan… chal bs kr dy… tu bilkul laparwah nhi hai… (Daya nodded in a hug) ab rona nhi hai… hmmm… (he separated him) chal shabash… aankby saaf kr jaldi sy…

Daya innocently rubbed his eyes, Abhijeet smiled he gave him water: yeh hui na baat… chal ab thora pani pi… (he drank a little water) good… ab room mai ja fresh ho kr a… (seeing no movement in Daya) hum kl subah pehly check-up k liye jayein gy, and I'm sure sb kuch theek hoga… (Daya looked at him hopefully) Don't worry…

Daya nodded and left. Now Abhijeet was also worried, but he didn't show it to Daya as right now Daya needed to be calmed down.

Both waiting for the next day, as it would be a fateful day for both of them as it could change their lives for forever; and this change wouldn't be pleasant one.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry guys for being extremely late. Thank you everyone for the precious reviews. Hope you will like this chapter too. So please review, I can update next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday if you guys would review.

So please do read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet woke up Daya: Daya uth ja… (but Daya just turned on the other side with a little hmmm) Daya uth ja late ho raha hai na…

Daya: hmmmm… (sleey) uth'ta hun… (covered himself with blanket)

Abhijeet again removed the blanket from his face: please Daya uth jao sarhy sath bj rhy hain… hummy pehly Rahul k pass jana hai na… phir Bureau bhi jana hai uth jao…

Listening to the hospital's name Daya sat up and looked at Abhijeet with worried eyes: Hospital… (Abhijeet nodded) Abhi sb theek ho jaye ga na yaar…

Abhijeet made space beside Daya and sat there; he held Daya's hands in his own (who downed his head)and said in firm tone: haan sb theek ho jaye ga… ( He felt a drop fell on his hand, he made Daya look at him) yeh kiya haan, yeh aansu kis liye…

Daya shook his hand in no: nhi bs, esy he…

Abhijeet sighed and cleaned his eyes: uhun… in ansuon ki koi zaroorat nhi hai, kyun k sb theek ho jaye ga…

Daya with a hope: pakka…

Abhijeet smiled: pakka… the oata hai na mai jhuth nhi bolta… (hmmm) to phir kyun dar raha hai maine kaha hai na sn theek ho jaye ga…(cheerily) to ab jaldi tyar hona hai na… (Daya nodded) to phir jaldi sy tyar ho k neechy a ja mai nashta bna raha hun…

* * *

Abhijeet prepared breakfast, he was making tea side by side he was continuously trying to call someone but he wasn't picking up the phone. So he dialed another number, which was picked up almost immediately.

Abhijeet: haan hello, Freddie…

Freddie: Good Morning Sir…

Abhijeet: Good Morning…

Freddie: G sir, apny itni subah call ki sb theek hai na…

Abhijeet after thinking something: haan wo mjhe kehna tha aaj Bureau aany mai late ho jaye ga Daya or mujhe… tum Sir ko bta dena wo call nhi receive kr rhy…

Freddie understandingly: theek hai sir, (trying to voice his thoughts) wo to mai bata dunga, lekin sb theek hai na sir… koi pareshani? apki awaaz sy lag raha hai k aap pareshan hain…

Abhijeet thanked God for giving him precious comrades, who care about them unconditionally: sb theek hai Freddie, (before hearing a reply) or agar kuch bhi pareshani hui to tumhy he bataun ga…

Freddie: theek hai sir, jb apko theek lagy bta dijiyega, yaad rakhiye ga k hum hain, apki hr pareshani share krny k liye…

Abhijeet: bilkul, esa he hai… tum log ho iss liye to be fikar hun, mjhe maalom hai tum sb sambhal lo gy…

Freddie: yes sir… aap befikar ho jayein Bureau ki taraf sy…

Abhijeet saw Daya descending the stairs: Ok phir, Bye…

Daya sat on the dining while Abhijeet laid off the breakfast on the table: kiska phone tha…

Abhijeet: Freddie ko kiya tha btany k liye k aj late ho jaye ga aany main to sb sambhal lay…

Daya nodded and they started breakfast in silence, both lost in the world of thousands of thoughts.

* * *

 **Rahul's Cabin**

Rahul was going out of his cabin when met DUO on the gate.

Rahul surprised: arrey tum log achanak…

He again came inside now with his friends. Nobody spoke for a while, Rahul glanced at both and finally asked.

Rahul: kiya hua esy chup chap kyun bethy ho, sb theek hai na…

Abhijeet sighed and started to speak. He narrated whole without missing a single detail. All the time Daya was looking down, he was hell scared.

Rahul after listening everything immediately picked the receiver without saying anything to them and dialed a number.

Rahul: hello, khushi Dr. Farhan Khan a gaye hain…

Khushi: nhi sir, 1 ghanty tk ayein gy…

Rahul: Abhi 8:45 huye hain unki first appointment kis time hai?

Khushi after checking on the monitor before her: sir 10:30 pr first appointment hai Dr. Farhan ki…

Rahul: theek hai to phir tum 10 bjy ki meri appointment likh do or unhy inform bhi kr do kehna it's urgent…

Khushi: yes sir…

Rahul put the phone down and looked at both of them who were silently watching him: Dr. Farhan Khan hummary hospital k sbsy bary ophthalmologist hain… or khush kismati sy humary achi banti hai, warna unka appointment leny k liye log do do mahiny pehly sy time lety hain… maine aj he ki appointment ly li hai…

Abhijeet nodded: lekin yeh sb kiya hai Rahul kyun ho raha hai, koi to wajah hogi na…

Rahul sighed: yeh sb to Dr. Farhan he bta skty hain theek sy lekin jahan tk mera khyal hai iss sbka taluq Daya ki uss chot sy hai jo qareeban pandrah din pehly lagi thi…

Abhijeet put his hand on the trembling hands of Daya, worriedly: lekin wo to itna gehra zakham nhi tha aab to theek bhi ho gaya hai.

Rahul again repeated the same thing: mai kuch nhi keh skta, theek sy Dr Farhan he btayein gy… (tried to encourage them) sb theek ho ga Don't worry…

But they were extremely tensed. The hour felt like eternity, they felt like the time was passing with snail's speed at last the clock struck 10:07 AM and the phone rang in the silent cabin.

Rahul hurriedly picked up the phone: hello...

Khushi: Sir Dr apko bula rhy hain…

Rahul said OK,now he turned his attention to them: chalo Dr a gaye hai…

Abhijeet stood up but Daya preferred staying glued ro his seat, Abhijeet sighed and pressed his shoulder encouragingly: chalo Daya…

Daya stood up and they followed Rahul.

* * *

After taking some turns around the corridors they reached the desired place.

They entered inside. Rahul greeted the Dr with a warm smile and a good shake hand. After that introduced his officer friends to the Dr.

Dr: Is everything Ok Dr. Rahul?

Rahul: No Dr. (He explained everything to him with the conclusions he draw from observations) aap btaye Dr what is the problem?

Dr Farhan nodded: Ok to Mr. Daya aap please ayein mere sath… (Daya looked Abhijeet, who nodded positively. Daya went to the examination table with Dr.) Please sit here…

Daya sat on the table. Dr flashed his torch in his eyes. Asked him a few questions. He also took a look at his head wound he gained a few days back. After 15 minutes of examination, he and Daya returned.

Dr Farhan seriously wrote something on the paper: yeh kuch tests hain, or MRI jo aap krwa lain usky baad he mai kuch daw'wy sy keh skta hun…

Rahul tried to ask something from him but again he said same thing: Dr Rahul jitna jaldi ho sky aap tests krwa lain…

Rahul nodded and formally shook hands with him: Thank you Doctor…

Dr just gave him a smile.

* * *

They again arrived in the Rahul's cabin.

Rahul: chalo Daya ao hum tests krwa lety hain...

Daya being afraid of needles and tests: mjhe koi tets nhi krwany…

Rahul sighed and looked at Abhijeet: Daya idher dekh meri taraf… (he turned his face towards himself) tu yeh test karwaye ga… (Daya shook his head in no) please apny liye na sahi to mere liye he sahi…

After some more emotional talking he agreed. He was taken inside the room where his tests were going to be taken. Abhijeet waited outside. It took more than 2 hours to get the tests done.

Abhijeet to Rahul: kb ayein gi reports?

Rahul: kl shaam ko a jana… jb koi bhi medicine mt use krna jo maine pehly di thi wo bhi nai…

Daya: theek hai…

They left waiting for the piece of paper which would decide their future.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

A little late, as promised to update it on Thursday. Pranjal this update is specially for you as I am updating it now because of your continuous reviews asking for updates.

Thank you so much everyone for your feedback. Hope to gain same response in this chapter too.

Take care

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

In the Bureau, whole day ACP Sir was out for some important meeting. So they didn't get the chance to update him about the current situation. At the home they didn't talk to each other about it, they spent all the time casually. They were afraid of the reports, a single piece of paper, which would bring a lot of changes in their lives. They felt it is better to leave it till the next day.

* * *

Next day also went in the same way, both waited for the reports without saying anything to each other. Abhijeet also didn't tell ACP Sir, thinking would tell him after the reports would be in their hands. At almost 8 o'clock Abhijeet's phone rang, seeing the caller he received call almost immediately while moving to a corner.

Abhijeet: Hello…

Caller: Hello, haan Abhijeet free ho abhi?

Abhijeet: haan almost ho he gaye hain free…

Caller: to phir jesy he free ho jao gy yahan a jana… (deeply) reports a gayin hain…

Abhijeet earnestly: kiya aya reports main? Sb… sb theek hai na, koi problem nhi hai na… (no reply from Rahul) arrey kuch bol kyun nai raha hai yaar…

Rahul: maine reports nhi dekhin (total lie from his side, Abhijeet thought to let it slide for now) tum a jao maine Dr Farhan sy appointment li hai 9 bjy ki…

Abhijeet tensely: Ok hum aa rhy hain…

He wound up everything in 15 minutes and told Daya to do the same. And they took their leave from Bureau in silence, as there was no case today so nobody asked them the reason to leave early than daily time.

* * *

Today Abhijeet was on driving seat and Daya was on passenger seat. Total distance was covered in silence. By 9 o'clock they had reached the hospital and were sitting in front of the Dr with total tension. Dr was examining the reports in detail. Abhijeet was really Irritated as it was taking damn too long. After taking their precious 15 minutes of time, Dr gave them a look and again got engrossed in the reports. At that time Abhijeet felt anger building inside him. While Daya was too afraid to even look anything but his hands laying in his lap. And Rahul was looking at the actions of his friends with a pain in his heart, as he knew what's gonna happen next. After another 15 minutes (which worth more than 15 years for Abhijeet and Daya) he gave a final glance at Rahul, as if asking for the permission to answer the questions DUO had in mind and heart, to which Rahul granted with a weak nod.

Dr Farhan: So Mr. Daya mai jo apko btany ja raha hun wo yakeenan aap sun'na nhi chahain gy (Daya's face lost a little color, whilst Abhijeet's breath was caught in the throat. Rahul closed his eyes. Dr faced Daya and finally gave the verdict they were waiting for two days.)… you are losing your eyesight… ( It felt like Daya wouldn't take another breath. A tear fell from Abhijeet's eye, he looked at his frozen brother and his heart ached. Rahul didn't dare to open his eyes, corners of his eyes were wet.) ahista ahista aap apni aankhon ki roshni kho rhy hain, aapky aankhon k samny andhera ana, sar mai ajeeb dard, sb kuch be-rang lagna, yeh sb issi wajah sy ho raha hai apky sath…

He looked at Daya and found him frozen, it took him a while before he was sure that Daya was still breathing and alive. He forwarded a glass of water. But Daya didn't drink it. Dr signaled Rahul towards Daya. Rahul sighed and grabbed the water filled glass from table and made Daya to drink some of it forcefully. Daya was looking really pale right now as if all of his blood had been soaked by a blotting paper. Abhijeet was also shocked by the revelation, he just put his hand on Daya's hands and pressed them to give him strength to face the situation in front of them.

Dr. Farhan: I know aap logo k liye yeh sb accept krna mushkil hoga, but this is a fact… (face Daya) aap apni beenayi (eyesight) kho rhy hain…

Abhijeet mustered up his courage and asked: lekin yeh sb, mtlb achanak kesy hogaya…

Dr sighed: jesa k apny mjhe bataya tha k Daya ko sar pr chot lagi thi, yeh sb ussi chot ka nateeja hai halanky dekhny mai chot ziyada nhi thi lekin brain ko androoni nuqsaan hua hai… inki optic nerves damage ho gayin hain, um mai blood clots bn gaye hain, un clots ki wajah sy blood circulation ruk gai hai, agar unhy release na kiya gaya to he might lose his eyesight for forever…

Rahul intervened: to kiya aap surgery…

But he was cut in the middle, Dr shook his head in no: nahi in k case mai surgery is not our best option… jin veins mai clots hai wo bht thin hain… aik dhagy sy bhi ziyada bareek, surgery mai bht risk hai… hum koshish karain gy k medicines sy he clots release ho jayein… Surgery last resort hoga humara… which I won't recommend you.

He faced Daya to tell him about the upcoming situations: hum steroid treatment use karain gy, 30 percent chances hain k us treatment sy faida hoga… jo medicines hum dain us k kuch side effects bhi hain, jo sometimes faidy sy zyada hoty hain, uss situation mai apko bht himmat or sakoon sy kaam lena hoga, mood changes, sleeping disorders, headaches, nausea, dryness etc. Iss treatment sy eyesight recover hogi ya nahi yeh to hum guarantee sy nahi keh skty lekin uss treatment sy eyesight further kharab nahi hogi iss bat ki aap umeed rakh skty hain, jesa maine pehly kaha 30 percent chance … or agar kuch na ho saka to surgery, lekin usmain bht zyada risk hai 85 percent or surgery neurological procedure hoga with high risk… meri puri koshish hogi k hummy surgery tk na jana pary… bs thora patience sy kaam lena hoga, baki sb uper waly py chor dain, In sha Allah sb Acha he hoga…

Bith Abhijeet and Daya were shocked and afraid, Rahul was just listening with a blank face. Abhijeet gulped down the saliva and asked: to hum treatment kb sy start kr skty hain?

Dr: Abhi mai apko medicines dy raha hun, do weeks tk use karain or phir hum kuch tests dubara karain gy… tb tk agar yeh lens use karty hain to absy nahi karain gy, glasses use karain gy, drive na karain to behtar hai, medicines ka proper use hoga, or eyes ko rest dena most important hai…

Daya abruptly stood up, his eyes glazed with tears. His face was down: Abhi mai gari mai hun, tum a jana… (looked Dr Farhan and Rahul) Excuse me…

After he left, Abhijeet and Rahul sighed as they had a little bit idea why Daya left so suddenly. Doctor was kind of shocked on the sudden leave.

Abhijeet apologetically: I am sorry Doctor… Daya thora upset hai…

Dr Farhan understandingly: No it's fine… mjhe pata hai wo iss waqt kis uljhan sy guzar rhy hongy… bs aik baat or hai jiska apko khayal rakhna pary ga… asal mai blood circulation stop hony k karan unki eyes ny liquid produce hona band ho gaya hai, (Abhijeet looked at him in question) mtlb yeh k koshish karain k wo royein nahi uss sy eyes jaldi dry hongi, and aik waqt aye ga k rony k liye aansu nahi bachain gy… (Abhijeet looked at him in shock and pain. Dr wrote the prescription.) yeh medicines hain, or eye drops bhi hain dryness k liye…

Abhijeet took the prescription, both shook hands with Dr. Dr also gave them a warm and encouraging smile showing everything would be fine: Take care… and don't worry…

Abhijeet nodded and then they left from there.

* * *

Rahul pressed his eyes with firm hands: dekho ja k ussy pata nhi kiya kr raha hoga… mai medicines ly aata hun…

He turned to go but Abhijeet stopped him and took the prescription from him: medicines mai ly lunga… or ussy bhi dekh lunga… (signaling towards him) pehly usky dost ko dekh lun?

Rahul downed his head and tear fell from his eye: mai ussy esy nhi dekh skta yaar… uski wo aankhain jinme mujhe humesha ummeed dikhti thi ab wahi aankhain dekh nahi payein gi… (tears appeared in Abhijeet's eyes too, he half hugged him) kyun yaar kyun… shayad meri he ghalti hai agar mai us din kesy bhi kr k pata laga leta to shayad baat itna agay nhi barhti… (Abhijeet shook his head in no) nahi yar tumhy nahi pata maine reports dekhi hain, agar mai ussi waqt sahi tareeqy sb handle kr leta to wo clots khud he dissolve ho jaty lekin ab wo barh gaye hain… sb meri misdiagnosis ka nateeja hai…

Abhijeet strictly: wesy tum dono dost he bewaqoof ho… or jb mai pooch raha tha k reports mai kiya aya to mjhe kiya kaha tha k reports dekhi nahi or ab kiya keh rha hai…

Rahul: wo mjh mai himmat nhi thi tumhy wo sb btany ki… mai nhi chahta tha k meri ghalti ka nateeja mai he batun…

Abhijeet: khabardar yeh sb tumny us k samny kaha to… bulky esi bakwass to sochny ki bhi zarorat nai hai… jo kuch bhi hua wo iss liye hua q k Daya ki qismat mai yeh sb hona likha tha… honi ko koi nhi tal skta… chahy jo marzi kr lo, iss liye behtar hai k yeh fazool batain mt socho… chalo mere sath Daya k pass…

Rahul denied: nahi abhi nhi… mjhe maloom hai is waqt wo kisi sy bhi nhi milna chahy ga… tumny dekha tha na ka wo kisi sy bhi nazar nai mila raha tha… mai jaun ga to ussy or bura lagy ga… filhal tum jao mai baad mai mil lu ga…

Abhijeet nodded and he left with a good bye.

* * *

He reached near hia car and saw Daya staring at the sky while standing beside the car. He reached there and put his hand on his shoulder. He came out of his thoughts with a jerk and said: wo mai bhool he gaya tha k car ki chabiya tumhary pass hain… chalo ghar chalain… (in whole talk he didn't face Abhijeet head on, his head was down continuously).

Abhijeet sighed and opened the car. The return journey was so simple and silent. Abhijeet tried to talk but got no response.

Abhijeet: chal Daya beach chalty hain abhi to bs sawa dus bajy hain… or wesy bhi kl bhi nhi ja sky thy…

Daya refused: nahi…mai thak gaya hun ghar jana hai…

Abhijeet: lekin beech jany k liye to tu kabhi nhi thakta… chal na yar fresh ho jayein gy…

Daya: Abhijeet please… (he took a deep breath) mjhe filhaal sirf ghar jana hai…

Abhijeet gave up. Remaining journey was completed in pin drop silence.

* * *

After reaching home, Abhijeet was parking when Daya entered inside and went to his room. He locked the door from inside. Abhijeet hurriedly parked the car and followed him. He knocked on the door.

Abhijeet: Daya darwaza kholo… please bahar ao… hey Daya…

He knocked several times but Daya didn't even answer him.

Finally he said: theek hai mai phir khud khol kr ander a jata hun… (he moved towards drawer to take keys out when he heard a wet tone).

Daya: Abhi please abhi mjhe akela chor do… mjhe abhi iss waqt kisi sy koi baat nahi krni…

Abhijeet again tried: darwaza khol dy yaar… dekhna sb theek ho jaye tu fikar na kr… please darwaza khol sy mjhe iss tarhan ghabrahat ho rhi hai… tu kyun akela ander ghut raha hai… please bahar a ja… nahi to mai khud ander a raha hun… (he again moved to take the keys).

Daya: Abhi tumhy meri qasam hai… tum ander nahi ao gy… please mkhe akela rehna hai tgori dair k liye… (he was well aware why Abhijeet didn't wanted him to be alone) or tum fikar na karo I promise jo tum soch rhy ho mai wesa kuch nhi karun ga… bs mjhe kuch waqt chahiye apny sath bitany k liye…

Abhijeet: yheek hai diya tumhy kuch waqt, lekin sirf thori dair or us k baad tum khud yeh darwaza kholo gy…

Daya nodded from inside, which his brother felt from the other side. Abhijeet also sat there omly with his back attached to the door.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

All the medical details are utterly wrong. They are made by me using two three diseases.

Extremely sorry guys for being this late but I am really busy. My exams are going on, I really do not have time to update, I even wrote the parts while traveling to my university. I updated it today because many of you PM me and reviewed continuously asking for update. I can't promise when will be next update. Most probably on next Wednesday. You people have to bear with late updates till the end of the May.

And thank you everyone for your precious reviews. Please review on this chapter too. Your reviews are what encourages me to write. So keep reading and reviewing.

Hope to see you soon…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** _: I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

At almost half past 1, Daya decided to open the door. He noiselessly opened the door and found Abhijeet was still sitting outside his door with head between his knees. Sensing someone's presence Abhijeet looked back and found Daya standing behind him with red puffed eyes and tear stained face. Abhijeet's heart pinched and ached from the suffering of his half soul. He stood up and hugged Daya silently, he also shed some precious tear drops. Feeling the protective shell around himself Daya broke the dam of his emotions and started crying with voice. Both shed tears on each other shoulders. Abhijeet just tightened his grip, when he felt that Daya was crying nonstop he decided to interrupt. He separated Daya forcefully and took him to his room, made him sit on the bed.

Abhijeet sat beside him and half hug him: Daya bs chup ab or nahi rona…

Daya didn't stop. Abhijeet cleared his eyes, he felt the redness and tiredness of his eyes: bs Daya ab aik or aansu nikla na tumhari aankh sy to acha nhi hoga… (softly) please… meri jaan bs kr dy ab… Dr ny mana kiya hai na aankhon ko stress deny sy…

Daya sniffed: Kiya faida, stress deny ya na deny sy meri aankhain theek to nahi ho jayein gi na… mai andha hony sy bach to nai jaun ga na…

Abhijeet angrily: yeh kiya bkwaas hai haan… khabardar ab agar yeh lafz bola to… mere sy bura koi nahi hoga…

Daya: mere bolny ya na bolny sy koi fark nahi prta… sach sirf itna hai k bs kuch din or, or us k baad mai kabhi apni in aankhon sy dekh nhi paun ga… sirf aik bojh bn kr reh jaun ga tumper… aik bhari bharkam bojh…

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain, after some courage spoke: kis ny kaha k tu bojh bn jaye ga haan… kis ny kaha…? Maine kaha? Nahi na… to phir kyun is tarhn fazool baatain kr raha hai… dekhna sb theek ho jaye ga… Dr ny kaha hai na k coming treatment sy sb theek hony k 50% chances hain to phir kyun iss tarhan ki baatain kr raha hai… sb theek ho jaye ga tum fikar na karo…

Daya dejectedly: Abhijeet iss duniya mai sb kuch theek ho skta hai, sb kuch badal kr theek ho skta hai, is mai koi shak nahi hai… (Abhijeet just stared him) siwaye aik cheez k…

Abhijeet still looking him: or wo kiya hai…?

Daya straightly: meri bad-qismati, siwaye meri bad-qismati k iss duniya mai hr cheez badal skti hai… (Abhijeet shockingly looked at Daya) yeh bad-qismati mera qabar tk sath nhi chory gi… wo kehty hain na k aik waqt ata hai k koory (garbage) ki bhi qismat badal jati hai… lekin meri yeh bad-qismat kabhi nhi badly gi, marny k baad nhi nhi… (chuckled) wesy agar mar jaata to ziyada acha hota, yeh zilat ki zindagi to na jeeni parti…

Abhijeet slapped him: yeh kiya bad-qismat bad-qismat ki rat lagai hui hai… hr waqt marny maarny ki baatain… kabhi soch samjh kr bhi bol liya kr… (trying to be a little soft) itni na-umeedi theek nahi hai yaar… tjhe bhagwan pr bharosa nhi hai?

Daya nodded in yes: hai, lekin mai kiya karun… mai janta hun k jo bhi bhagwan krta hai us mai humari koi na koi bhalai hoti hai… lekin mery aandhy hony mai kiya bhalia hai meri haan… bolo mai kiya karu… mai majboor hun apni qismat k haathon, aj tk mila hi kiya mjhe iss zindagi mai, jo mila hai wo bhi chin'ny wala hai, tum he batao mai kiya karun… (he hid his face in his hands).

Abhijeet tightly hugged him: tumhy iss zindagi ny bhaly he kuch na diya ho pr mjhe diya hai iss zindagi ny aik qeemti tohfa, jiski qeemat mai kabhi nhi adaa kr skta… or wo qeemti tohfa tum ho… jissy mai kuch nhi hony dunga… yeh mera waada hai tumsy bhi or iss zindagi sy bhi, koi agar tumhy cheen skta hai to zaroor koshish kr k dekh ly, aag laga dunga hr us cheez ko jo the, mjhmere bhai ko mjh sy dur krna chahy gi… chahy wo teri yeh na-umeedi kyun na ho… (patting his back softly) jesy abhi maine iss na-umeedi ko jala kr khatam kr diya… (asking him) kr diya na khatam? (Daya nodded in yes) bs phir tjhe kisi bhi qisam ka dar apny ander rakhny ki zaroorat nai hai… mai hun na…

He softly separated him: chal phir a jaa, mai kuch khany ka krta hun… (helping him with cleaning his eyes and face) phir tumny medicines bhi leni haina…

Daya made excuses: nhi aj sy nahi kl sy start karun ga medicines… (seeing Abhijeet's angry stare) acha na, tum khana to lao phir he to medicines khaun ga na… (Abhijeet shook his head in no)

Daya suddenly gave him a hug with an apologetically smile: Sorry… (Abhijeet smiled)…

Abhijeet patted his back with be: hmmm… chalo shabash jaldi sy fresh ho jao wesy he do bj gaye hain… subah pakka Bureau sy late hongy…

Daya left him, made his way to washroom.

Abhijeet prepared some instant noodles and fresh juice, he took the dinner prepared tray into Daya's room. Both eat the dinner.

Abhijeet: chalo yeh juice bhi piyo, yeh zaroori hai… (seeing Daya's face) dekh mai bhi pee raha hun na…

Daya: lekin yaar tumhy gajjar (carrot) he mili thi juice bnany k liye… mjhe nhi peena gajar ka juice…

Abhijeet astonishingly: lekin tumhy to gajjar pasand hai na…

Daya agreed: haan lekin gajjar ka juice nhi…

Abhijeet: yeh peena hai mtlb peena hai… zaroori hai Dr ny kaha hai…

Daya drank it forcefully. After medicines and all, Abhijeet tucked him in bed and left.

* * *

Daya lying with closed eyes: tum bhi bht qeemti ho mery liye boss… I promise you, jitna waqt dekh skta hun tumhy dekh k, tumhary sath achy pal beeta k guzarun ga… yun ro k nahi… I promise you…

* * *

On othehand his brother also promised his half soul: I promise Daya mai tery sath koi zyadti nhi karny dunga qismat ko, bs mjh pr bharosa qaim rakhna ...

* * *

Next morning rose, with new rays of hopes. Daya looking much better as he promised himself that he would be happy at least for his brother's sake. Seeing this change in Daya, Abhijeet was really shocked and happy.

* * *

 **On breakfast table.**

Daya while eating: Abhi aj shaam wapis aaty huye beach chalain gy… bulky ab sy roz raat ko beach or wahan se wapisi pr icecream…

Abhijeet was surprised, he stared at his face to find something but couldn't. Seeing this Daya asked: kiya hua plan pasand nhi aaya?

Abhijeet answered: nhi bht acha hai… (smiling, as happy that his brother is happy) hum zaroor chalain gy… or icecream bhi khayein gy…

Daya nodded: haan maine or bhi bht sary plans bnaye hain jo yaqeenan tumhy pasand ayain gy…

Abhijeet: or kiya hain wo plans?

Daya: jb unko pura krny ka waqt aye ga to btaun ga…

Abhijeet jerked his head annoyingly, he felt that he found his long lost brother after a long time whom he may lose again in the coming future.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Finally back with a little update. As promised an update on Wednesday… 😉

Sorry for being so late, now not going to promise a day to update. Busy busy busy…😔😔😔

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews.

Hope to see you soon with another chapter…

Keep reading and reviewing.

Please bear with late updates till May ends and then I will be quite frequent.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Days passed, so does the fear lingering their hearts increased as Daya's condition only worsened. He used to go to the Bureau after convincing Abhijeet saying;

Daya with teary eyes and voice: yaar CID na mera sapna thi, maine apni puri life is sapny ko seenchny mai guzari hai… mai apna sapna jitna ho saky utna jeena chahta hun… please mera sapna na cheeno… (Abhijeet hugged him and he broke down in tears).

* * *

Abhijeet had also told everything to the ACP Sir. Sadness enveloped the father's heart. ACP Sir showered his anger upon Abhijeet, his anger showed how much he was affected by the suffering of his son.

ACP Sir: tum mjhe ab bta rhy ho? Tumhara dimagh kharab ho gaya hai kiya? (Abhijeet was standing with down head, ACP Sir looked outside and saw Daya was laughing on something, suddenly both made an eye contact. Daya just smiled assuringly, showing him that he is taking everything strongly) dekho zara kesy dikha raha hai k bht strong hai samajhta hai apny baap ko bewaqoof bna lega lekin mai janta hun kitna bara emotional fool hai… (Abhijeet put his on his shoulder) kitni baar kaha hai isko ky dimagh ka istemaal thora ziyada kiya kary lekin meri sunta kon hai yahan… sb ny pagal samjha hua hai mjhe… koi choti choti baat pe emotional ho jata hai… or koi (eyeing Abhijeet) hai jisy baatain chupany ka shoq utha hai… or tum issy Bureau kyun la rhy ho… dihan rakhna chahiye na… (Abhijeet told him exact words of Daya) dekha sahi kehta hun mai issy… hr waqt emotional atiyachhar krta rehta hai…

* * *

Daya was descending down the stairs of Bureau Abhijeet was behind him. They were going to meet their informer for the current case. Daya's head was spinning and paining since morning but he didn't let Abhijeet know. Suddenly everything inside the range of Daya's vision went blank. He lost his balance and fell down from the stairs. His right foot got twisted and forehead got a little cut. But what terrified him was not the minor injuries he got, it was his vision which was not coming back. Earlier whenever this kind of situation occurred it was just for some seconds or minutes but now it was not coming back. Abhijeet hurriedly came to his side and put handkerchief on his head.

Abhijeet: kiya hua Daya haan… tu theek hai haan…

Daya was trying to find Abhijeet's hands: Abhi… Abhi kahan ho tum… yaar mjhe kuch dikh nhi raha…

Abhijeet held his hands: mai yahin hun Daya… relax…

Daya getting hyper: kiya relax… dikh nhi raha mjhe kuch… dikh nhi raha… kesy relax karun main… main andha… andha…

And his voice died with as he got unconscious in Abhijeet's hands.

Abhijeet: hey Daya kiya hua… kiya ho gaya yaar uth na… hey bhagwaan…

Till then whole team had gathered there after listening to their voices.

Freddie: Abhijeet sir kiya hua Daya Sir ko…? Ohh no khoon nikal raha hai… (Freddie looked at Vivek, Vivek nodded and rushed inside the Bureau)

Vivek came back with cotton and dettol. Abhijeet cleaned blood and put cotton on his with surgical tape.

Freddie: Sir esy achanak kiya ho gaya Daya Sir ko?

Abhijeet just glanced at him.

ACP Sir: Abhijeet tum jao issy ly kr Doctor k pass…

Freddie insistingly: lekin hua kiya hai…

ACP Sir angrily: Freddieeee… (Freddie got quiet) Abhijeet go… fast…

They shifted him to car and Abhijeet took him to home as he already called Rahul there.

* * *

 **House**

He shifted him to his room. Rahul reached there after 15 min Abhijeet had reached. Meantime Abhijeet had tried his best to make him conscious but all his efforts went in vain. Rahul came, he dressed his head wound and he first took care of his sprain then bandaged his foot with crepe bandage and put his foot on the pillow for elevation. He also checked his eyes and gave him an injection.

Abhijeet: Rahul theek hai na Daya?

Rahul: haan injuries zyada severe nhi hai do din rest karay ga to paun theek ho jaye ga… or stress k karan behosh ho gaya hai… Maine eyes check ki hain… his condition is getting worse… aj kafi severe attack aaya hai ussy… iss liye behosh ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet sighed: haan behosh hony sy pehly yahi bol raha tha k kuch dikh nhi raha… an… andha (he said word with difficulty) ho gaya hun… yaar kb theek hoga sb… medicine bhi ly raha hai na Daya phir kyun nhi theek ho raha…

Rahul just pressed his shoulder with: yaar Dr ny iss liye pehly bata diya tha k medicine sy faidy k chances km or nuksaan ziyada hain… tum bs dua karo, or Daya ki himmat na tutny dena…

Abhijeet: yaar tumhy pata hai wo bht koshish kr rha hai k strong rhy… khush rehny ki koshish krta hai… bahar jaata hai enjoy krta hai or end bs yahi kehta hai Boss shayad phir moka mily ya nahi… (Asking Rahul with wet voice) bolo mai kiya keh kr uski himmat barhaun jbky mjhe iss waqt sirf ussy himmat mil rhi hai… mai nhi dekh skta ussy eay dard mai yaar…

Rahul without saying anything just gave him a hug: mjhe maaloom hai tum sb sambhal logy… Don't worry everything will be fine…

Rahul: thori dair main hosh a jaye ga Daya ko… maine injection diya hai… mjhe jana hai mery sath appointments hain patients ki… kuch khila kr yeh medicines dy dena… (forwarding prescription) or abhi uthny k baat bhi thori dikat hogi ussy dikhny mai to gussa karay ga tum sambhal lena…

Abhijeet: hmmm mai khayal rakhun ga… Bye…

Rahul left, Abhijeet made light food. He entered Daya's room, he was sleeping. Abhijeet spread his hand softly on his head and some moisture form in his eyes. He sat beside him on his bed while caressing his head softly. He was sitting quietly with closed eyes when felt some movement beneath his hand. Daya was trying to open his eyes. He was able to open them when heard a loving call of his name as "Daya". He tried to focus and look clearly but all he could see was blurry pictures and faded colors. He got panicked and sat hurriedly.

Daya: meri aankhain… mai sach mai aandha hogaya… Abhi… Abhi…

Abhijeet clutched his hands tightly in his own hands: kuch nhi hua… pehly shaant ho ja…

Daya: mjhe kuch nazar nhi a raha… mai aandha… yaar mai kiya karun…

Abhijeet rubbed his back with left hand: everything is fine, take deep breath… (rubbing his back in the rhythm of Daya's breathing helped him in calming) Shahbash…

Daya with deep breathing: mjhe kuch… (deep breath) nazar nhi… a raha…

Abhijeet: relax abhi theek ho jayega…

Daya nodded, his throat was dry from fear. Abhijeet gave him a glass of water: lo pani pio…

He drank water. Abhijeet softly hugged him: Rahul aya tha… wo keh raha tha k yeh sb hony k chances bht zyada thy jesy k doctor ny bataya tha… wo keh rha tha sb theek ho jaye ga… bs thora sabar sy kaam lena hai…

Daya tearily: kesy sabar karun Abhijeet… kesy…

Abhijeet tightened his grip: mere liye kr ly please meri jaan… mera bahadur bhai hai na tu… apny Abhi k liye strong rehna hai tjhe... Tu janata hai na mai tjhe esy nhi dekh skta…

Daya nodded in his hug, Abhijeet: strong bny ga na… mere liye…

Daya separated from the hug: hmmmm…

Abhijeet: chalo ab mai khana laa raha hun, khana kha k medicine leni hai…

Daya: Abhi mjhe fresh hona hai yar…

Abhijeet: theek hai ho ja fresh mai nashta…

Daya cut him: please mjhe washroom tk… (Abhijeet realized, Daya embarrassingly) mjhe kuch theek sy dikhai nhi de raha…

Abhijeet without saying anything just helped to the washroom.

Daya: theek hai ab mai kr lunga manage…

Abhijeet nodded and left.

He came back with food tray and put it on the table. After 10 minutes Daya struggled to came out of the washroom as his foot was also injured. Abhijeet helped him sitting on his bed.

Abhijeet: chalo khana a gaya hai…

Abhijeet fed him with his own hands. In the middle he wiped the tears of his buddy: uhunh… chup kr k khana khaty hain…

After lunch and medicines, Abhijeet lay him down and put drops in his eyes while instructing him to sleep.

Abhijeet: tu thori dair araam kr… (he settled blanket properly upon him) or kuch bhi ulta seedha sochny ki zaroorat nhi hai…(he patted his head and was going to go from there)

Daya grabbed his hand: tum kaha ja rhy ho…

Abhijeet: kahin nhi bs yahin hu…

Daya: please jao nhi yahin ruk jao mere pass thori dair…

Abhijeet sat beside him and rubbed his head:. Mai yahin hun kahi nhi ja raha tu so ja...

Daya closed hia eyes while grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly in his fist.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Sorry everyone for being this late… Thank you everyone for your precious reviews, they means a lot…

Hopefully you liked this chapter as well…

Next chapter would be after 27 May exams are starting from Monday…

See you soon…

Do read and review…

Bye Take care…


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_ : _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Two days passed, Daya stayed at home because of bad vision. Also he didn't let Abhijeet to have leave because he didn't want to be a hindrance in his buddy's work. He woke up and put on his glasses which were laying innocently on the side table. Today he felt much better than before with glasses he could see almost fairly, but if anyone would have noticed the thickness of his glasses then they would know how weak his eyes were right now. Setting every bad thought aside he freshed up as today is Sunday and he has some plans to refresh the gloomy aura in the house.

At breakfast table, both were silently eating breakfast. After breakfast was done Daya told his plans to Abhijeet enthusiastically: Abhi jaldi sy tyar ho jao hummy jana hai…

Abhijeet surprisingly: kahan jana hai humny? Or tum already formals mai ho maine notice he nhi kiya…

Daya: maine kaha tha na maine bht sary plans bnaye huye hain bs unhi ko pura krny ka waqt a gaya hai…

Abhijeet asked: yaar yeh paheliyan na bhujwao mjh sy sidhy sidhy btao k baat kiya hai…

Daya a bit irritatingly: Abhi tum tyar ho k a rhy ho ya nhi…

Abhijeet surrendered: acha bhai tyar bhi ho jaty hain pehly yeh sb (eyeing dining table and kitchen) smait lain phir tyar ho kr chalain gy…

Daya: lekin boss phir dair ho jaye gi na…

Abhijeet: nhi hoti dair abhi 11 bj rhy hain bs aik ghanta lagy ga… mai yeh sb kr raha hun tb tk tum ja k medicines lo…

Daya: Acha lekin please jaldi krna hummy aik bjy tk pohanchna hai…

Abhijeet: aik to bta nhi rhy k kahan pohanchna hai… uper sy baatain kr k time bhi waste kr rhy ho or keh rhy ho k jaldi karun… tum jaldi karo or bhago yahan sy mera time na waste karo…

Daya hurriedly run realizing his mistake while loudly saying: Abhi tumharay pass sirf aik ghanta hai bhulna mat…

Abhijeet nodded his head disappointedly. He with fast hands completed all the chores around the house in half an hour. By the 12 o'clock he was ready and was standing at the door, shouting Daya's name with: Daya aa bhi ja yaar… mjhe keh raha tha k jaldi karo or khud he late kr raha hai… (Again took his name loudly) Dayaaaaa… a jao yaar…

Daya descending the stairs with: haan haan a gaya bhai… (standing in front of him with) chalo chalain…

He was going to sit at the front seat but stopped, seeing this Abhijeet came forward and sat inside driving seat cheerfully: chal aaj mai driving karun ga… (Daya looked at him and nodded) lekin usky liye mjhe pata hona zaroori hai k hum kahan ja rhy hain…

Daya sighed: tum surprise bhi surprise nhi rehny dety yaar… khair hum XYZ mall ja rhy hain…

Abhijeet asked: aur wo kyun?

Daya annoyingly: tunhary sath movie dekhni thi… (seeing Abhijeet's slight smile) ab khush… hunh yeh nhi k thora sa suspense brkarar rehny dy… chlo bhi ab…

Abhijeet tried to irritate him more: or movie konsi dekhain gy hum?

Daya frustratingly: The Lion King… nayi live action ayi hai… meri favorite hai… tumhary sath dekhni hai… bs kafi hai ya or kuch bhi poochna hai?

Abhijeet: wese to mery pass or bhi bht sawal (Daya started to open the car door) acha acha sorry ab nahi karun ga…

Daya: wahi acha hoga tumhary liye…

Abhijeet laughed and they went to mall.

* * *

 ** _Cinema_**

Both watched the movie their eyes filled with tears when the little cub was all left alone in the merciless world.

After movie Daya told Abhijeet that he also needs to do some shopping. Both shopped for various things most shopping was done by Daya. After spending a relax day they were going to leave the mall when suddenly Daya screamed.

Abhijeet got worried: Kiya hua Daya…?

Daya anxiously: ohh nooo… mera watch ka bag wahi dukaan pr the gaya…

Abhijeet taking a breath: dara diya mjhe bhala koi esy cheekhta hai… maine socha pata nhi kiya ho gaya… tum ruko yahan mai ly k aata hun…

Daya stopped him: nahi tum ruko mai ly k aata hun… (seeing Abhijeet was going to say something) bs mai yun gaya or yun aaya… tum gari mai betho ja k mai abhi aya…

Unwilling Abhijeet agreed.

Daya went inside the shop and collected his bag. He reached the parking lot and sat inside the car.

* * *

It was already 7 pm so both decided to grab dinner in Daya's favorite restaurant which is quite far from their current location. They reached their in an hour as there was traffic. They had a good dinner time. It can be said that it was a day spent well. To make the day more pleasant they were sitting on the beach. Both were enjoying the presence of each other when Daya exclaimed: chalo Abhi ice-cream khaty hain…

Saying this he stood up and rushed to buy it. He was happily returning with two cones of ice-cream when he stepped upon a stone and misbalanced and he bumped into a man. Due to the bump his ice-cream cone fell upon the man. He was going to apologize for the accident but stopped.

Man harshly: itny moty moty chashmy laga kr bhi dikhai nhi deta kiya tjhe... Aandha kahin ka sary kapry kharab kr diye… sari shirt ka satiyanaas kr diya… (Daya was standstill om his place and was listening to him) bhagwaan ny na yeh aankhain dekh kr chalny k liye di hain… show piece ki tarhan mathy pr sajany k liye nahi…

Abhijeet saw this from far he rushed there and stand in between them: kiya hai haan… tameez nhi hai baat krny ki?

Daya gripped his hand and nodded in no. Abhijeet sighed: chalo… (he just glanced at that man angrily and left).

* * *

During the ride towards home no one spoke a single word, In the way Abhijeet stopped at a bakery and purchased cornetto. After reaching home Daya made his way to his room. He went inside washroom and rubbed his eyes and splashed water on his face. He looked at his blur face. Then he remembered his own promise and tried not to shed any tears to keep his promise from breaking. He came out of the washroom and found Abhijeet sitting on his bed with ice-creams in his hands. Daya came to him and smiled seeing him there, Abhijeet tried to say something but Daya took ice-cream from his hand and started eating it. Abhijeet also started eating his own share. Both enjoyed ice-cream with light chit chat.

* * *

Next day they went to the hospital for their appointment with Dr. Farhan.

Dr. Farhan: Good morning… kesy hain aap Mr. Daya.

Daya smilingly: Good morning, I'm fine Dr. and please just call me by my name no need for Mr.

Dr. Farhan: sure, to Daya aj hum apna main treatment start karain gy… hum apko through IV steroids dain gy… aap ready hain?

Daya paled listening to this as he is extremely afraid of needles but what else he could do: g Dr.

Dr. Farhan: to yeh treatment teen din tk continue hoga… hopefully iss sy faida hoga… (he called at reception and asked nurse to come) abhi nurse ayein gi aap unke sath jayein wo aapko cannula laga dy gi… (as soon as he completed his sentence someone knocked on the door granting permission to enter, Dr. Called her inside and told her what to do.)

Both Daya and Abhijeet left from there with nurse, she took her to a room.

Nurse: aap please yahan bethain…

Nurse prepared everything needed: laiye apna hath dijiye…

Daya looked Abhijeet and nodded his head in no. Abhijeet tried to relax and forward his hand but Daya jerked him: maine kuch nhi lagwana… mjhe nhi pata mai ja raha hun…

Daya was going to stood up and go but Abhijeet stopped him: acha mai Rahul ko bulata hun… agar wo kary ga tb to karao gy na treatment…

Daya: nhi mjhe kisi sy kuch nhi karana… mjhe bs ghar jana hai… wesy bhi confirm to nhi hai na k mai treatment k baad theek ho jaunga… to iss sy acha k mai khud ko aziyat na dun or jo ho raha hai wo hony dun…

Abhijeet to nurse: aap please Dr. Rahul ko bula daib wo handle kr lain gy yeh…

Nurse left. Abhijeet sat beside Daya and grabbed his hand tightly, he said: kuch nhi hoga… mai hun na…

After 5 mins Rahul entered into the room, he had ordered nurse to stay with his patient until he comes back.

Rahul: Good Morning. Or bhai kyun yaad kiya mjhe subah subah…

Abhijeet narrated everything. He had the idea what was going on as nurse also had mentioned the same thing. He softly sat on the stool beside the bed and grabbed Daya's hand. He started to put cannula on his left hand, which Daya didn't like in the slightest but he could not do anything as he had two most precious and strict persons beside him. Treatment started, Abhijeet stayed by his side as today he had took a day off after a long argument with Daya in the morning. Time passed and after two hours his left hand and whole arm started swelling. He was also feeling pain in it. Dr. Farhan had visited him some minutes ago and had said that this is a side effect of the medicine so no need to fret. To ease the pain Abhijeet continuously rubbed his arm with soft hands.

* * *

Late afternoon they came back home. Boty had some light lunch and Daya left to get some rest as he was tired. But sleep was miles away from his eyes, with his head aching a lot. Abhijeet came inside to see if he needed something.

Abhijeet: kuch chahiye Daya to mjhe bata do…

Daya: yar painkiller dy do please, sar mai bht dard ho raha hai…

Abhijeet: nhi Daya ab tumhy teen din tk koi medicine nhi leni…

Daya: lekin mery sar mai bht dard ho raha hai yaar… (suddenly nausea hit him hard, he rushed inside washroom while covering his mouth. Abhijeet tried to move behind him in hurry but he locked himself inside)

Abhijeet worriedly pacing outside the door, ten minutes later he came out with a towel in his hand. Throbbing in his head had increased ten folds.

Daya threw towel on the chair present in the room and sat down on the bed with head clutched in hands. Abhijeet made him lay in bed and started pressing his head. Daya surrendered himself to his brother's soft hands and didn't realize when he went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hi there everyone. Hope you people are doing well. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you everyone who reviewed on last chapter and neend. If you have not read neend please give it a go. Waiting for your reviews in this chapter too. If you people gives enough reviews I'll update next chapter in two days as I'm free now. Hope to see you soon with another chapter that is if you review this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Whole night Daya wasn't able to sleep. Next day arrived and again they went to the hospital. This time Daya sent Abhijeet to Bureau saying he will be alright on his own. Rahul suggested to drop Daya at home because he will be free in the afternoon.

Rahul: Abhijeet tum chaly jao Bureau araam sy mai Daya ko drop kr dunga ghar pr, mai free hun aaj meri night duty thi iss liye 12 bjy k baad mai free ho jaun ga…

Abhijeet got relax: theek hai, phir mai chalta hun agar koi problem hui to mjhe call kr lena…

Daya: koi problem nhi hogi tum jao…

Abhijeet bid them bye. After the treatment Daya and Rahul went home. Rahul stayed with him in the guest room. In evening when Abhijeet returned he found all the lights off in the house. He got worried about it, various thoughts were clogging his mind. When he had called in afternoon Rahul had said that they were in the way and were going home. He anxiously took out his phone and switched on the torch, he lit the lights and got surprised seeing the scenario. There was a table set with a cake, behind the table was the person he was searching for. Daya was standing with Rahul and CID team. Seeing him everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Abhijeet/ Abhijeet Sir, Happy Birthday to you"… he was overwhelmed by the scene, he moved forward and took blessings from the oldie Duo. He hugged his brother and took lovely wishes from team and Rahul. After cake cutting ceremony everyone had dinner together. Special dinner was made by the hands of his half soul. Everyone praised Daya which he accepted with a shy smile.

Abhijeet: wese Daya khana tumny acha bnaya hai, agar tum roz issi tarhan sy meri madat karo na ghar k kamon mai to maza a jaye…

Daya proudly: yeh birthday gift hai tumhara, agar roz milny lagy ga to maza nhi aye ga…

Everyone laughed. After dinner and some chit-chat everyone left. Daya made his way to his room saying: Abhi free ho k mery kamry mai a jana…

Abhijeet nodded and went to freshen up. After winding up everything he went to Daya's room with tea as coffee was forbidden to Daya at the moment.

Abhijeet put tray on the table and handed a cup of tea to him. Daya took it smilingly and started to sip it.

Abhijeet: mai bilkul bhul gya tha aj meri birthday hai…

Daya: pr mjjhe yaad tha or yeh bhi maloom tha k tumhy yaad nhi… apny aap kb tumhy yaad rehta hai… iss liye surprise plan kiya tha or tumhy subah Bureau bhej diya tha…

Daya was speaking all this while rubbing his forhead and taking frequent deep breaths. Abhijeet noticed it and asked him: kiya hua hai Daya?

Daya denied: kuch nhi… (suddenly remembering) mai to tumhy gift dena he bhool gaya… (he stood up but staggered a bit, Abhijeet got up to help him but Daya denied his help and opened his cupboard. He took out a rectangular box from it and presented it to Abhijeet) yeh lo tumhara gift… kholo issy…

Abhijeet smiled and opened the box and found a beautiful pen inside it: yeh pen?

Daya: haan pen, tumhy file work karna bht pasand hai na iss liye yeh tumharay liye…

Abhijeet looked at him lovingly: Thank you itny pyary gift k liye…

Daya: haan aik baat yeh koi aam pen nhi hai abhi… (he took pen from him and click the button present on its top, a beautiful voice echoed in the room " Happy Birthday Boss, I love you Abhi") kaisa laga…?

Abhijeet teteary-eyed: bht acha laga, bilkul jesa tu acha lagta hai na wesy he taira gift bhi acha laga… or haan I love you too meri jaan…

Daya just smiled whole heartedly. Abhijeet looked at him and felt like he could just spend his whole life without any worry or regret if he could just see this beautiful smile everyday. Abhijeet insisted Daya to lay down and have some rest but the problem was that side effects of the treatment were8 kicking in and he could not sleep a wink at all also his head felt like it would burst any moment now. But to avoid worrying Abhijeet he didn't let it show to him.

Daya: mai araam kr lun ga tum bhi kr lo tyak gaye ho gy sara din Bureau mai…

Abhijeet: nhi mai nhi thaka hua pehly tum so jao mai phir chala jaun ga…

Daya: yaar Abhi please na (irritatingly) mai koi bacha hun jo tum mjhe sulaye baghair so nhi skty… (took a deep breath) please mai theek hun jao ja kr so jao… mjhe kuch chahiyaye hoga na to mai tumhy jagga dunga…

Abhijeet got that Daya was irritated, if he says anything more he will be more irritated. He just said: theek hai mai apny room mai nhi ja raha mai yahin couch pr so jaun ga or mjhe is bary mai or behas nhi krni…

Daya knew that Abhijeet would not listen to anything else so he just kept quiet.

Sometime later Abhijeet slept due to whole day's exhaustion as he had to work for his brother's Share too. Daya just kept changing sides whole time his head was on the verge of exploding. He was feeling nauseated now. He stood up and unsteadily rushed to washroom. Everything was blurry in front of him. He vomited out everything he had inside his stomach. Listening to the hustle Abhijeet woke up and entered washroom. He rubbed his back and helped him to get through it. Now the vomiting turned in to dry retching. Everything turned black in front of him. Abhijeet escorted him to bed.

Daya taking deep breaths closed his eyes to give them some rest as everything was almost black for him.

Daya: mera sar phat raha hai dard sy… please painkiller dy do…

Abhijeet wiping sweat from his forehead: nhi mai nhi dy skta koi medicine…

Daya pleading: please Bhai…

Abhijeet's heart ached listening to the wet "Bhai" but what else he could do: nhi Daya… I'm sorry…

Daya shouted: to phir chaly jao yaha sy… bulky aik kaam karo mera sar phar do…

Abhijeet: kiya ho gaya hai Daya kyun itna cheekh rhy ho… shant ho jao warna dard barh jaye ga…

Daya getting more hyper: nhi hona mjhe shant kiya faida ho raha hai iss treatment sy… siwaye side effects k mjhe to kuch nhi dikh raha… (sarcastically) haha… sach dikh he to nhi raha… (rashly ripped off the cannula in his left hand, as it was inserted in a major vein blood started oozing out like someone opened the tap) nhi karana mjhe koi treatment… (his whole arm was already swelled because of the side effects)

Abhijeet grabbed his hand to srop the blood: oh no bht khoon nikal raha hai… Daya beth idher…

Daya snatched his hand and shouted with slurred speech as blood loss and headache started to take its toll on his body: beh… jany… dddoo… sssaraaaa kkkhoon… acchhha haai… aaaik… daaafaaa maaai… maaarrr jjjjauuuuunnnnnn…. And a harsh slap welcomed him…

Abhijeet forcefully laid him on bed and put pressure on his vein to stop blood. He took out the medicine box from his side table and put a bandaid on it. He didn't speak a single word to him. He just did everything he could do. Abhijeet started pressing his head. Due to exhaustion and pain he slept off.

Abhijeet rubbing his wet face with soft hands: bht takleef mai hai neri jaan… I'm sorry mai kuch nhi kr skta tere liye…

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Next update will surely be on Wednesday and that is a promise. Thank you for your reviews. Missing regular reviewers.

Happy Friendship Day.

See you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Daya had only slept for a while before waking up again. It was still nighttime and he was awake again. Abhijeet had fallen asleep because of the tiredness. He helplessly laid in his bed thinking how much of trouble he was now to his brother. He tried his best not to wake up Abhijeet and trouble him anymore, he kind of succeeded in it. Morning came felt like an eternity to Daya. He was frustrated, infuriated and angry on himself. Abhijeet woke up on his usual time. He was also looking upset because of the night. But he put on a mask of freshness on his face to show he was not bothered at all.

Abhijeet: chalo Daya mai nashta ready kr rha hun tum bhi a jao neechy…

Daya just nodded with his closed eyes. Abhijeet left.

Daya: Abhi mai janta hun tum humesha mera acha he chahty ho lekin meri ab bs ho gayi hai yaar… mai yeh sb or bardasht nhi kr skta… ab tum chahy jo marzi chaho mai wahi karun ga jo mai chahun ga… or mai mazeed takleef bardashat nhi kr skta…

He with difficulty completed his morning chores but it proved to be a quite heavy task. At the end he descended down the stairs on pure instinct as his vision was minimum.

At dining table both were eating breakfast but it was clearly seen that Daya was struggling with it. He was unable to figure out where the things were put. Abhijeet offered his help but Daya denied with "nhi theek hai I can manage"…

Abhijeet while drinking tea: Daya jaldi karo hummy hospital bhi jana hai…

Daya, who was already frustrated got angry and threw everything in his range: samajh nhi aata tumhy aik dafa mai… nhi karana mjhe koi treatment… na he mjhe kisi hospital jana hai…

Abhijeet also got angry and stood up: yeh kiya hr waqt ka tamasha lagaya hua hai tumny haan? Mai samjh akta hun tum takleef mai ho… Mai kuch keh nhi raha is ka matlab hr giz yeh nhi hai k tum aapy sy he bahar ho jao…

Daya shouting while standing: mai aapy sy bahar ho raha hun, mai… tum janty he kiya ho meri takleef k bary mai jo tum yeh sb bol rhy ho..? Tumhy kiya maloom hai k mai kis takleef sy dochar hun… tumhy maloom hai k kesa lagta hai jb banda kai dino sy soya na ho? Tumhy maloom hai k kesa lagta hai jb kuch khaya na ja raha ho halanky bhook sy bura hal ho? Kesa mehsoos hota hai jb sar dard sy phatny wala ho lekin usky liye koi dawai bhi nhi kha skty? Kiya janty ho tum meri takleef k bary mai? Maloom hai ki jb kuch dikh na raha ho to kesa mehsoos hota hai…? Kesa mehsoos hota hai jb aap rona chahty ho or aansu khushk ho chuky hon..? Kesa mehsoos hota hai jb apni he cheezon ko na dekh sako? Kesa lagta hai jb aap apny he ghar mai baghair sahary k chal na skty ho? Kesa lagta hai jis nokri mai apki jaan ho ussy aap chorny pr majboor ho jao? Kesa lagta hai… jb aap apny bhai pr… bojh… bojh… bn jao? (his voice chocked in his throat whilst Abhijeet just closed eyes in pain) maloom hai kesa lagta hai? Kesy keh skty ho tum k tum meri takleef samajh skty ho? Koi meri takleef nhi samjh skta… koi nhi… or na he koi mjhe is takleef sy azad kr skta…

Abhijeet's anger cooled down he sat Daya on dining chair, he kneel in front of him on floor: haan tum theek keh rhy ho mai tumhari takleef nhi samajh skta… lekin tu bhi meri takleef nhi samajh skta na…

Daya looked at him with red, sightless and tearless eyes, Abhijeet continued: tu bhi meri takleef nhi samjh skta… kesa mehsoos hota hai jb aap apny zindagi k sab sy ahem rishty ko takleef mai dekho or aap itny bebas ho k usky liye kuch na kr sako… yeh bebasi jo hoti hai na Daya yeh bari buri cheez hai… insan kuch krny k kabil nhi hota jb wo bebas hota hai… mai is waqt is qadar bebas hun k samjh nhi aata k kiya karun… agar mere bas mai hota na to yeh sari takleef mai apny sar ly leta ( Daya nodded in no) lekin kiya karun mai bebas hun… lekin mai itna bebas bhi nhi hun k tera ilaj na kara sakun… mai nhi chahta k aik zara si bhi umeed jo mjhe is bebasi sy nikal skti ho ussy mai apny hathon sy gawa dun… (grabbed his hands) or tu janta hai mai chahy tujhe teri takleef sy azad na kr sakun lekin sirf tu he hai jo mjhe meri bebasi sy azad kr skta hai… tere theek hony ki umeed dy kr… (Daya pressed his hands tightly) mai yeh umeed nhi khona chahta yaar… mai nhi dekh skta na tjhe takleef mai… mjhe takleef hoti hai yaar… tu chahta hai mujhe takleef ho? (Daya nodded in no) phir chaly ga na mere sath hospital?

Daya nodded in yes. Abhijeet: thank you so much… thank you so much…

Daya with his dull vision removed Abhijeet's tears with a smile: mjhe maloom hai tum ro rhy ho… or mjhe tum roty huye bilkul achy nhi lagty…

Abhijeet chuckled: acha tum yahin betho dus minute mai aaya…

Abhijeet cleaned the mess and came with Daya's breakfast. He fed him with his own hands this time. Daya also accepted it. They went for last session of Daya's treatment. This time also Daya sent Abhijeet to work saying he can come after taking a half day off. This time also he experienced various side effects which he tried to bore but still they were beyond his patience. Still he didn't say anything to anyone showing everything was fine but he was in high fever at the end. When Abhijeet came Rahul was trying to get his fever down using cold compresses as he couldn't give him any medicines without Dr. Farhan's consultation and Dr. was gone for a surgery.

Abhijeet: kiya hua Rahul? Achanak bukhar kesy ho gaya…

Rahul: hain to side effects he lekin mjhe esa lagta hai issy stress bhi tha warna halka bukhar hona normal hai lekin Daya ko bht zayada bukhar hai or iss ny bataya bhi nhi…

Abhijeet recalled mornings happenings and reached the conclusion that Daya might have thought to just bear it for Abhijeet's sake. He also told Rahul about it. After one hour Dr. Farhan came he prescribed him some mild medication and told them that's all they can do for now. They have to wait and see how things go now. Abhijeet brought Daya home as his fever a bit low now. Abhijeet continuously put cold strips on his forehead to bring his fever down.

Daya woke up in evening a little better than before. Abhijeet helped in having some of the soup he made earlier.

Days passed just like that, now Abhijeet was regularly going to Bureau while Daya avoided even going out and meet anyone this included his team members also. He was a total shut in now. His condition only worsened over time.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

I kept my promise but you people didn't keep your end of the promise. Only 10 reviews and 300 views not fair. Next update on Sunday if I get 30 reviews like the last chapters.

Hope you liked it.

Do read and review.

See you soon.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Two months passed, Daya had lost his full sight. He locked himself into the house; A complete shut-in. He had cut-off all of his social activities. But he never tried to drag Abhijeet down with himself. Abhijeet was going to Bureau like usual and meeting his friends and all; Daya never tried to interfere in his life. He tried not to be a burden to his brother; but he always considered himself a burden which cannot be easily relieved. Everyday he spent in his house staring sightlessly at the walls.

Today was also like usual Daya was at home with nothing to do while Abhijeet was in Bureau.

Daya talking to himself: mjhe kuch samajh nhi aa raha ab kya karun… (praying) bhagwan please meri mushkil asaan kr do… mukhti dy do mjhe esi zindagi sy… mai or bojh bn k jeena nahi chahta Abhi pe… wo to kabhi apny munh sy kahy ga nahi lekin mjhe pata hai mai usky uper kitna bara bojh bn chuka hun… mai to apny routine k kaam bhi theek sy kr nhi pata uski help k bina… usper extra burden par gaya hai… sara din Bureau mai kaam krta hai raat ko thaka hara ghar aata hai or ghar aa kr meri seva krta hai… kb tak aakhir kb tk esa chaly ga… mai nhi chata k ussy meri waja se preshani ho… (helplessly) mai to apny aapko khud mukhti bhi nhi dila skta (looking at the fresh unhealed scar on his left hand) qasam jo di hai Boss ny… (he remembered what happened a week ago)

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Abhijeet entered home at 10 o'clock in the night. A case had Kept him busy and he came home after capturing the murderers. He found the whole house in the dark. He switched the lights on and entered Daya's room. His room was empty but washroom's lights were on. He thought that Daya might be in the washroom. He sat down on his bed to relax his stiff body when his eyes caught a glimpse of a paper lying on the side table. He grabbed and started to read it.

" Dear Abhi

Boss I love you so much… I'm sorry too… mjhe pata hai mery iss qadam sy tumper kiya guzry gi… lekin ab mai yeh bechargi or bardasht nhi kr skta… mjhe pata hai tum mjh sy bht pyar krty ho or mere baad tumhara koi nahi hai lekin mai ab nhi seh skta… mai janta hun meri wajah sy tumhy kitni problem ho rhi hai… mery sath sath tumhari zindagi bhi ruk gai hai… I'm sorry… mai janta hun jo mai kr rha hun wo ghalat hai lekin mai majboor hun… mai ab iss mazoori k sath or zindagi nhi guzar skta… please ho sky to mjhe maaf kr dena… I'm sorry… Bye Abhi…

Love you Boss

Yours Daya "

After reading the note Abhijeet was dumbstruck on his place. He let the paper fall from his hand and tried to open the washroom door. When Daya didn't open the door Abhijeet broke the door. The scene inside shocked him to the core. Daya was lying beside the washbasin his left hand was bleeding and a blade was present in his right hand. Abhijeet hurriedly checked his sinus and found that it was slow. He just rushed him to the hospital. Doctors were able to save him.

Rahul angrily: Kiya hai yeh sb Abhijeet…

Abhijeet frustratingly: bs sahab ki wahi purani adat… zara si koi pareshani ai nhi or inhe suicide ka soojhi nhi… aik he solution hai he problem ka… kabhi to aqal sy kaam ly ly… lekin nahi samajh aye to na…

Rahul: khair ab stable hai… mil skty ho thori dair tak hosh a jaye ga… ghar bhi ly ja skty ho raat tk…

Abhijeet thanked him and entered the Daya's room. He sat beside him: Daya tu kitna bewaqoof hai yaar… bhala mjhe kyun tere hony sy koi problem hogi… haan tere na hony sy mjhe sbsy ziyada problem hogi… (grabbed his bandaged hand) ainda esy mt krna please…

Daya slowly opened his sightless eyes and felt a love filled touch on his paining hand: Abhi…

Abhijeet freed his hand. Daya anxiously: Abhi kahan… kahan ja rhy ho tum…

Abhijeet: kyun ab kyun fikar ho rhi hai… jb khud dur ja rhy thy tb nhi yaad aaya mai… ab pooch rhy ho kahan ja rha hun… fikar na karo mai itna buzdil nhi hun k tu hari tarhan sb chor char k kahin bhi jany ka plan bna lun…

Daya: mai bs ab or nhi bardasht kr skta yaar…

Abhijeet: to kiya suicide karo gy… hr problem ka bs yahi solution reh gaya hai tumhary pass ab… or kuch nhi soojhta tumhy… kabhi apny ilawa dusron ka bhi soch liya karo humesha bs apna dard apni takleef dikhti hai tumhy… kabhi apny sath rehny walon k bary mai socha hai… khud to tum suicide kr lo gy or hum kiya karain gy baad mai… tum khid ko takleef sy azad kr lo gy lekin jis takleef mai hummy chor kr jao gy uska koi andaza hai tumhy.? Agar kl ko mai esa kuch kr lun to tum kiya karo gy haan…

Daya with a lump in his throat: tum esi baatain kyun…

Abhijeet cut him: acha mai esi baatain bhi nhi kr skta or tum jo chahy wo karo? Wah bhai khub selfish asool hain tumhary…

Daya: I'm sorry Boss… us waqt pata nhi mjhe kiya hi gaya tha mai bs iss sb sy jaan churana chahta tha… mjhe or koi rasta nazar nhi aya…

Abhijeet: iss liye tumny socha kuch na sagi to yahi sahi…

Daya: acha na sorry keh to raha hun… ab bs bhi kr do… maaf bhi kr do

Abhijeet: na na na… esy kesy haan… pehly kasam khao mery sar ki k ainda jo bhi ho jaye kabhi esa koi qadam nhi uthao gy chahy jitni marzi bari mushkil kyun na a jaye…

Daya: agar tum yahi chahty ho to yahi theek… mai tumhary sar ki qasam khata hun k ainda kabhi esi koi harkat nhi karun ga…

Abhijeet: haan ab jao maaf kiya tumhy…

Rahul entered inside and started to shower his anger on different things like clipboard having prescriptions, tray having medicines etc: or bhai Daya sahab kiya hal hain aapky… uper jany mai rukawat to nhi ai yahan aany ki wajah sy…

Daya: kiya Rahul abhi itni mushkil sy Boss ko manaya hai… ab tu mat shuru ho ja… mjh beemar pr reham khao aap log or mjhe maaf kr do please…

Rahul: wah g pehle ghalti karro baad mai beemar hony k bahany bnao… hunh…

And their small chit chat continued.

 ** _Flashback over_**

* * *

Daya: mai janta hun tum kitna dar gaye hogy abhi… I promise mai kabhi dubara itna selfish nhi bnu ga… lekin bs kisi tarhan syy mai theek ho jaun… esa krta hun Dr. Farhan sy aik baar phir milta hun… haan yahi theek rhy ga… agar meri maut mjhe iss aziyat bhari zindagi sy chutkara nhi dila skti to mjhe yeh aziyat he khatam krni hogi apni zindagi sy… chahy mjhe kuch bhi kyun na krna pary…

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hope the update is still considered to be on Sunday. Thank you for your reviews.

Please read and review.

Next update on Saturday.

Eid Mubarak everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet came quite late at that night, it was 11 PM. Daya was waiting for him in the lounge, when he heard the door's unlocking sound he sat straight knowing his brother is home and he must have been tired.

Daya: Abhi tum a gaye… aj itna late ho gaye… (listen time on his new smart watch) 11 bj gaye hain…

Abhijeet tiredly sat beside him: haan aj ka case kafi lamba chala lekin mujrim akhir pakra he gaya…

Daya: acha chalo tum fresh ho jao phir khana khaty hain… maine bhi kuch nhi khaya hai…

Abhijeet: haan mai abhi aata hun phir aa k kuch bnata hun…

Daya: koi zarurat nhi hai… itni chot lagi hai hath mai kesy bnao gy khana… mai order kr raha hun khana tum bs fresh ho kr ao…

Abhijeet got surprised: tumhy kesy pata… (correcting) mtlb tumhy kyun lagta hai k mjhe chot lagi hai… kuch nhi hua hai mjhe…

Daya irritatingly: aankhon sy andha hua hun aqal sy nahi… mai kuch daikh nhi skta iska mtlb yeh nhi hai k tum mjh sy sb kuch chuppa skty ho… mjhe kuch dikhy ya na dikhy tumhara dard or takleef dikhta hai smjhe…

Abhijeet just looked at him: Sorry… (Daya turned his face towards him) (Abhijeet downed his head) aainda nhi hoga…

Daya: tumhary liye wahi acha hai… jao ab ja k fresh ho jao…

Abhijeet left.

Daya called Abhijeet's favorite restaurant and placed the order. He went inside kitchen and opened the cabinet door. He took out the first aid box and came to the dinning table. He had learned how to live with his disability, now he can move freely inside his house while he is also capable of doing couple of things. Later Abhijeet also got fresh and came for dinner. Daya softly took his hand and started doing Abhijeet's dressing. Abhijeet helped him with it. After dressing both were talking about the case when doorbell rang. Abhijeet opened the door and received the parcel. He set up the table and started to eat. Eating with an injured hand was difficult for him and Daya knew it.

Daya took a bite and forwarded it towards him, Abhijeet directed his hand towards his own mouth and took the bite gladly: aj mai khila deta hun tumhy…

Abhijeet: wah kiya khushnaseebi hai humari… humy Daya k hath sy khana khany ka mauka mil raha hai…

Daya angrily: ab kha rhy ho ya nahi…

Abhijeet: kha raha hun bhai… mai esy kesy yeh mauka hath sy jany dun…

Both had dinner and then a good night's sleep.

* * *

 _ **Morning**_

Abhijeet and Daya had the breakfast after which Abhijeet left. Daya came into his room and dialed Rahul's number through his smartphone.

Daya: call Rahul…

Dialer (English accent) : calling Rahul…

Call was attended after two rings.

Rahul: Hello

Daya: hi Rahul… kesy ho…?

Rahul: Daya mai theek tum sunao kesy ho?

Daya: jesa tha wesa he hun…

Rahul: acha choro… yeh btao itni subah subah call kyun ki hai…

Daya: mjhe tumsy or Dr. Farhan sy milna hai…

Rahul: kyun kiya hua koi problem hai kiya…?

Daya: issy bari problem kiya hogi k mai andha ho gaya hun?

Rahul: Dayaaaa…

Daya sighed: khair… mil k btata hun… tum yeh btao Dr. Farhan sy appointment mil skti hai k nahi?

Rahul: mill jaye gi…

Daya: aj he milna hai mjhe…

Rahul: ho jaye ga…

Daya: lekin Abhijeet ko iss sb k bary mai kuch pata na lagy…

Rahul: kyun esi bhi kiya baat krni hai…?

Daya: bs Abhi ko pata na lagy… umeed hai tum dhyan rakho gy iss baat ka….

Rahul: acha theek hai… mai appointment ly k btata hun… Bye.

Daya: Bye…

Daya laid back on his bed with closed eyes.

After half an hour Daya's phone rang "Rahul's calling", he received the call…

Daya: hello...

Rahul: hello, haan Daya abhi 9 bj rhy hain sarhy das bjy free hongy Dr. Farhan…

Daya: theek hai… mai a jaun ga…

Rahul: tum das bjy tk tyar rehna mai pick krny aun ga…

Daya: mai a jaun ga yaar…

Rahul: tyar rehna das bjy… Bye (he cut the call)

Daya: Rahul… Rahul… phone kaat diya… pagal kahin ka… mai acha bhala chala jata khud he…

He got ready and was waiting for Rahul to come. Later Rahul came and they left for the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

Daya and Rahul sat facing the Dr. Farhan.

Daya initiated: Dr. Aapko yaad hoga aap ny kaha tha ka aik last option surgery bhi hai… (Dr. Farhan and Rahul looked at him trying to understand what he wanted) mai surgery karana chahta hun… agar surgery sy mai theek ho skta hun to I want you to do it. (Rahul shockingly looked at Daya)

Rahul stood up: Daya yeh kiya bol rhy ho tum?

Dr. Farhan sighed: Dr. Rahul please be calm… (facing Daya) aapko itna yaad hai to yeh bhi yaad hoga k maine kaha tha k I would not recommend it for you… surgery mai bht risk hai…

Daya: mai janta hun or mai yeh risk lena chahta hun… agar mai surgery sy theek ho jata hun to why not take a risk? Mai bs theek hona chahta hun or usky liye mai koi bhi risk ly skta hun…

Dr. Farhan: mjhe lagta hai aap meri baat samajh nhi rhy hain… ya phir aapko risk ka mtlb nhi pata… iss surgery mai sirf aik risk nhi hai kai risks hai… iss surgery sy apki jaan ko khatra hai… agar jaan bach bhi gai to aap coma mai ja skty hain ya phir ho skta hai paralysis ho jaye aapko... Kai disabilities aapka muqadar bn skti hain… iss surgery sy maut ho jana to bht chota risk hai lekin saari zindagi ki mauhtaji kiya aap bardasht kr payein gy?

Daya inhaled deeply: Still my decision won't change. I want to have this surgery as soon as possible. Mjhe koi farq nhi parta k kitna he bara risk kyun na ho agar thora sa bhi chance hai k mai theek ho jaun ga to mai wo chance zaroor lunga… Will you do it or should I consult another doctor?

Rahul lost his patience he grabbed Daya's shoulders and faced him with anger: yeh kiya keh rhy ho tum? Pagal ho gaye ho? Yeh surgery possible nhi hai and that's it. Itni dair sy tumhari fazool bakwas suny ja raha hun iska mtlb yeh nhi k tum kuch bhi boly jao… or wesy bhi Abhijeet kabhi bhi iss k liye raazi nhi hoga…

Daya calmly: yeh meri life hai or faisla bhi mera hai Abhijeet ka nhi… iss liye mai apni life k sath jo chahun krny ka haq rakhta hun… So please do not interfere.

Rahul left his shoulders and sat on his chair. Dr. Farhan: theek hai agar aap yahi chahty hain to aapko kuch formalities puri krni hongi taky agar surgery k dauran kuch ho jaye to hospital ko blame na kiya ja sky… or humny aapki family ko bhi sary pros and cons btany hongy (Daya: Doctor jb mai razi hun to kiya problem hai…) kyun k hum unki permission k baghair kuch nhi kr skty chahy aap he na chahty hon, because he also needs to sign the bond so that no one can blame the hospital for any mishaps … so let's meet tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Goodbye.

Saying this he left the room. Rahul also stood up and started to move out as Daya also had started to follow him. Rahul took him to car and dropped him at home silently he didn't speak a single word with him. He dropped him off and left.

* * *

Daya started waiting for Abhijeet to return as he had to talk to him. Abhijeet came home around 9 o'clock. After dinner Abhijeet brought tea in Daya's room as Daya had mentioned before that he wants to talk to him about something urgent.

Daya silently: Abhi mjhe tumsy kuch zaroori baat karni hai…

Abhijeet with a smile: haan to krna…

Daya: pehly promise karo k baat puri suno gy or gussa nhi karo gy…

Abhijeet a little alert: kyun esi kiya baat krni hai jis sy mjhe gussa a jaye ga…

Daya: pehly promise karo k gussa nhi karo gy or baat puri suno gy…

Abhijeet sighed: theek hai bolo…

Daya: uhun… kaho k promise gussa nahi karo gy…

Abhijeet: acha bhai… promise…

Daya inhaled deeply and started to tell him about his decision, he also told him about his meeting with Rahul and Dr. Farhan. Also narrated what Dr. Farhan told him about the pros and cons of the surgery. Abhijeet silently listened to everything just as promised.

Daya at the end: Abhi tum meri ikloti family ho tum chalo gy na mere sath kl please…

Abhijeet quietly stood up took the tray of teacups and left the room. Daya listened his retreating footsteps so he followed him.

Daya: Abhi… Abhi… ruk jao Abhi… please yaar… Boss baat to sun lo.

Abhijeet who was coming out of the kitchen: sun li na baat, promise bhi nhi tora to ab kiya chahty ho tum… k tumhy suicide ki permission dy dun…

Daya: Abhijeet please baat samjhny ki koshish karo… mai kb tk esy zindagi guzarta rahun ga… yaar please…

Abhijeet: Daya mai tumhy iss sb k liye kabhi bhi permission nhi dunga…

Daya: kyun nhi dogy haan… kiya problem hai iss mai… agar mai theek ho jaun ga to kiya tumhy khushi nhi hogi?

Abhijeet angrily: mjhe khushi nhi hogi? Jissy tumhara dard or takleef dekha nhi jata ussy tum keh rhy ho k agar tum theek ho jao to ussy khushi nhi hogi… bs itna he bharosa hai tumhy mjh pr?

Daya: Boss mera wo mtlb nhi tha mai bs chahta hun k tum mjhe permission dy do surgery ki…

Abhijeet: hargiz nhi Daya kisi kimat pr bhi nhi… mai itna bara risk nhi ly skta teri jaan k sath tu chahy jo marzi keh ly mjhe…

Daya angrily throw down the glass standing on the dining table in anger: kyun nahi aakhir kyun nahi… Abhijeet yeh meri lifr hai tum mjhe apny liye koi decision sy nhi rok skty… aakhir problem kiya hai tum logo k sath… Agar mai theek hona chahta hun to tum log kyun nahi mjhe theek hony dety… wahan Rahul munh sujhaye betha yahan tum… akhir kyun nahi chahty tum log k mai theek ho jaun… (striking something) ohhhh ab smajh a raha hai mjhe… tumhy shayad meri bebasi or lachari dekhny mai bht maza aa raha hoga hai na… mere peeth peechy hansty hogy k dekho kesy aandha theek sy chal bhi nhi paa raha… bht maza aata hoga na dekhny mai mera mazak urany mai… kahi yeh mauka hath sy na chala jaye… ( a Loud slap was heard)… Ahhhhh

Abhijeet slapped him with full force which pushed Daya backwards and his foot got cut by glass shattered on the floor. Seeing this Abhijeet made him sit on the dining chair and plucked out the glass piece that penetrated his foot. A small scream escaped his mouth. Abhijeet cleaned the wound and bandaged it.

Abhijeet while leaving him: ainda kabhi esi baatain munh sy nikali to iss sy bhi zyada buri yarhan paish aunga mai tumsy… esa lag raha hai saari hadain bhool gaye ho tum…

Abhijeet entered his room and closed the door loudly. Daya also made his way to Abhijeet's room as realizes his own words. He knocked his door countless times but no luck.

Daya: Abhijeet please darwaza kholo… I'm sorry ghalti ho gai… gussy mai bol diya wo sb maine…

Again knocking on the door. Abhijeet got angry listening to his excuse: hr baar yahi hota hai… pehly fazool baatain krty ho or phir sorry bolty ho… tumhy lagta hai k tumhy hr baar maafi mil jaye gi… iss liye tum humesha iss baat ka faida uthaty ho… lekin hr baar esa nhi hota… kuch baatain k liye maafi nhi milti… Maine nhi socha tha k tum mere bary esi soch rakhty ho? Mai tumhary liye esa kabhi nhi soch skta…

Daya was still standing on the doorway with an embarrassed face, he knew everything Abhijeet was saying was truth. He had had taken everything for granted, he did speak rudely with Abhijeet, he did hurt him.

Daya: Abhi mai bilkul wo sb nhi kehna chahta, pata nai kesy wo nikal gaya munh sy...

Abhijeet: dil mai tha tabhi nikla na munh sy… mai, mai tumhy iss hal mai dekh kr khush hun…

Daya: nahi Abhi pakka nhi… maine sach mai kabhi apny dil mai esi baat nhi rakhi… lekin Abhi mai apni puri zindagi esy nahi guzar skta… tum bhi to samajhny ki koshish karo na yar…

Abhijeet grabbed his shoulders and jerked him lightly: tum jitna marzi chahy yeh baatain kr lo mai kabhi bhi tumhy tumahri jaan sy khelny nhi dunga… yeh baat rum jitna jaldi samajh lo tumhary liye utna acha hai…

Daya seeing nothing is going his way, hurriedly grabbed Abhijeet's hand and put it on his own head: ab bhi nhi karny dogy? Tumhay meri kasam hai kl tum mere sath chalo gy or bonds pr sign kr dogy warna mera maara munh…

Abhijeet removed his hand and entered his room and closed the door from inside.

Daya also silently went in his room.

* * *

 _ **Next morning**_

Daya and Abhijeet got ready and went to the hospital. Abhijeet didn't speak with Daya, he just greeted Rahul who asked why he agreed, Abhijeet replied him with: hum kahan kuch keh skty hain… hum hain he kaun, sahab ki zindagi hai wo jo chahy kr skty hain usky sath…

Both Daya and Abhijeet signed the consent forms. Dr. Farhan had again asked them to reconsider their decision but Daya was adamant and Abhijeet didn't speak a single word in front of doctor. Doctor introduced them with a neurosurgeon and discussed the details. Doctors gave them a date for the surgery. Until the of surgery Abhijeet didn't speak with Daya. ACP sir and Rahul had also tried to make Daya understand but he was steadfast on his decision.

Day of surgery arrived, they reached hospital. When Daya got ready to go to the operation theater he asked for some time with his brother alone.

Daya grabbed Abhijeet's hand: Abhi please ab to apni narazgi khatam krdo… mai nhi chahta k agar mjhe kuch ho jaye to mai nhi chahta k tum naraz ho mjhe sy…

Abhijeet just hugged him with tears in his eyes: kuch nhi hoga tjhe… mjhe pata hai…

Daya hugged him more: please maaf kr do mjhe…

Abhijeet: maine to kabka maaf kr diya hai…

Daya: phir itny dino sy baat kyun nhi kr rhy thy mjh sy…

Abhijeet: tjhe bs thori saza dy raha tha…

Daya asked: ab khatam na saza?

Abhijeet: haan khatam…

Daya: Abhi ab tum dekhna jb mai theek ho jaun ga na to tumhy dil bhar k dekhun ga… mai taras gaya hun tumhy dekhny k liye boss…

Abhijeet: haan Daya tu theek ho jaye ga… or phir hum aik baar phir sy sath Bureau jayein gy… ab chal sb wait kr rhy hain…

Both came out of the room, Daya also apologized to Rahul for his rude words. Daya was taken into Operation theater. Now the wait started, everyone prayed for Daya.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Sorry for the late update but I had to go out of the town on immediate basis. Returned on Thursday. This story is going to end in one or two chapters. Hope you liked this long chapter. Please read and review. Next update surely on Sunday.

See you soon.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Abhijeet and Rahul waited outside. It had been three long hours since the surgery started, Team had also arrived recently. Everyone was praying for their dear family member. The atmosphere around the corridor was stiff and cold. Just make him alright was on the tongue of everyone. Finally five hours of extreme stress were now over and doctors appeared from the door at the end of the corridor. Doctors had sweat and stress present on their faces. They stood in front of the family of their patient. Everyone looked at them with hopeful eyes waiting for them to say something.

Dr. Farhan initiated: Surgery was successful ( Everyone overjoyed with the news) but…

Abhijeet interrupted with worry: but… but What Doctor…?

Dr. Farhan: But there is still risk until he wakes up… Ba-zahir (apparently) koi complications ya problems nhi hain lekin jb tk Daya ko hosh nhi aa jaata kuch bhi surety sy nhi kaha ja skta…

Abhijeet asked: kb tk hosh a jaye ga?

Dr. Farhan: chey (6) ghanty tak aa jana chahiye…

Abhijeet: hum mil skty hain please…

Dr. Farhan: Sorry lekin aap log nhi mill skty, he is under observation… hum ICU mai shift kr rhy hain aap log aik baar dekh skty hain lekin mill nhi skty… now please excuse us…

They left. Daya was shifted, so everyone went and saw him through the little glass window present on the door. He was silently laying there with a big bandage on his head and various medical equipments attached to his body. Abhijeet just looked at his face and prayed for him.

* * *

After six hours everyone started to get impatient as Daya was still unconscious and he was not showing any sign of waking up soon…

Abhijeet to Rahul: yaar Rahul yeh Daya hosh mai kyun nhi aa raha, Dr. ny to kaha tha k chey ghanto mai hosh aa jaye ga… mjhe fikar ho rhi hai ab…

Rahul: aa jaye ga hosh mai, thora uper neechy ho jata hai time… or sb doctors hain na yahan agar koi bhi problem hui to…

Abhijeet: bs mjhe bht zyada tension ho rhi hai… pata nhi… kuch samajh nhi aa raha…

He was saying so when a nurse interrupted them saying: patient ko hosh aa raha hai… she left from there to call the doctors. Dr. Farhan came soon with a Daya's neurosurgeon they both went inside while Dr. Farhan said to Abhijeet: aap please mere sath ander aa jayein…

Rahul, Abhijeet and Doctors went inside the room. Daya showed some minor movements showing his awareness of the surroundings.

* * *

A little tickle in the hand, haziness in the mind and realization of the consciousness was what he felt. Talking of someone was heard by him along with a strange sound in his head. It was like something was buzzing in his numb head. He heard someone was saying something in loud voice, when he forced his mind to listen he felt someone was talking to him.

Dr. Farhan: Mr. Daya agar aap ko meri awaz aa rhi hai to apna right hand move karain… (everyone was waiting for his response but when they didn't get any so Dr. tried again.)

Dr. Farhan: Daya apna right hand move karo agar mjhe sun paa rhy ho… ( When Daya realized whose voice he was hearing he tried to do what he was asked for. He moved his right hand's fingers which brought a satisfaction on every face. Daya's brain started working a little.

Doctors instructed him to do simple tasks to assess his condition; like moving his left hand and right leg together. Their examination was still going on, Dr. asked his to speak something it was when he called his brother in a small whisper.

Daya: Abhi… (he said in a weak and meek way)

That's when he heard a soggy call belonging to his dear brother along with his touch on his face.

Abhijeet: Daya…

Daya tried to move his head; Abhijeet and Rahul both moved forward to stop him while calling his name but Doctor took the task in his own hands and restricted him: Daya don't move…

Daya again tried with a little call of Abhi… Abhijeet instantly grabbed his hand with: Daya doctor ny mana kiya hai na… hilo mt…

Daya: Ab.. hi… mjhe… dekh… na hai… tu… mhy…

With this Abhijeet looked at doctors and Dr. Farhan said: nahi Daya abhi nhi… abhi rest karo… ( he signaled nurse to give him sedation)

Abhijeet: haan Daya zaroor dekhna lekin abhi tumhy araam ki zaroorat hai…

Daya just tightened his grip upon his hand. After some moments Daya slept. Abhijeet patted his head lightly and looked at doctor's face questioningly.

Dr. Ravi (his neurosurgeon) said: Neurological koi bhi problem nahi…and surgery was a success… (Rahul and Abhijeet took a sigh of relief) baki hopefully he will recover soon…

Dr. Farhan: G,or kl hum Daya ki aankhon ki bandages remove kr dain gy… agar koi complications na huin to teen din baad discharge bhi kr dain gy…

Abhijeet thanked both doctors, doctors took their leave and left…

Rahul: Ab to tumhy tasali ho gai hai na k Daya theek hai (Abhijeet nodded) to chalo kuch khaa lo…

Abhijeet: mjhe to tasali ho gai hai… pr kiya tumny use maaf kr diya hai…?

Rahul: nhi, or na mai krna chahta hun… usny mera bht dil dukhaya hai…

Abhijeet: usny tumsy maafi mangi hai na… tum ussy maaf kr do…

Rahul: or agar ussy kuch ho jata tbhi kiya tum yahi kehty?

Abhijeet looked at him with anger; Rahul: ye aankhain mjhe mt dikhao, usny khudko hum sb sy dur krny ki koshish ki hai… or usky liye mai ussy kabhi maaf nhi karun ga…

Abhijeet: or uski us koshish ny ussy hummy lota diya hai… ab bbi maaf nhi karo gy…

Rahul: or agar uska yeh step ussy hum sy humesha k liye durr kr deta tbhi tum yahi kehty k ussybmaaf kr do?

Abhijeet replied confidently: haan yahi kehta, kyun k mjhe bharosa hy us per or us k uthny waly hr qadam pr, wo kabhi bhi hummy dukhi kr he nhi skta, mai janta hun usky iss qadam ny hum sbko bht bari azmaish mai dala tha lekin usny or humny mil k iss azmaish ka samna kr liya hai or hum kamyab bhi ho gaye hain, iss sy zyada kuch sochny ki zaroorat nhi hai…

Rahul turned his head to side ignoring every lecture seeing this Abhijeet side hugged him. Rahul broke his teary dam on Abhijeet's shoulder: yaar tumhy nhi pata lekin Daya mery liye bht ahem hai usny mera us waqt sath diya tha jb mai apni life k sbsy bury phase sy guzar raha tha… usny agar mera sath diya hotw to shayad aaj mai yahan na khara hota… mai ussy khona nahi chahta yaar…

Abhijeet relaxed him through his soft gestures as he knew that Rahul was stuck in a case during the last year of his MBBS which could have destroyed his life but Daya was able to clear his name. Rahul also lost his only family member; his dear father due to the case. If Daya hadn't been there as a CID officer Rahul's life would have been messed up.

Rahul separated himself from Abhijeet and wiped his tears: mai ussy maraz hua he nhi bs thora khafa tha… agar wo maafi na bhi mangta tbhi maine ussy maaf kr he dena tha kyun uska to pata nhi lekin wo mere liye bht qeemti dost hai jissy mai khony ka tasawur (imagine) bhi nhi kr skta…

Abhijeet: chalo aao chalain kuch kha kr aaty hain mjhe pata hai tumny bhi kuch nhi khaya hai…

Rahul nodded and they left for cafeteria.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Sorry is not enough to make you people feel better but still here I am saying sorry to you. But I was in a very bad shape of mind because in a short period of time I lost three precious members of my life. Still in the dilemma, hopefully you people will be kind enough to forgive me. Next chapter will be last planning to update it soon.

See you soon.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and places mentioned. All the places are fictional and any resemblance is a mere coincidence._

* * *

Finally the time had arrived, Daya was sitting on the bed with support of pillows. Abhijeet, Rahul, ACP Sir and team were standing around the bed. Dr. Farhan was unwrapping the bandage of Daya's eyes. Slowly and steadily he unwrapped it and ordered Daya to open his eyes; Dr. had already dimmed the lights in the room. Daya slowly opened his eyes firstly he flinched due to sudden light blinding his eyes but after few moments it adjusted to the surroundings. He moved his head to his side because the first face he wanted to see was of his brother. He looked at his brother and held his hand tightly while in excitement almost shoutingly exclaimed: Abhijeet tum mjhe… dikh rhy ho… ( He turned with a jerk resulting a sudden pain in his head but the excitement beat the pain) Sir, Rahul (to team) sb log mjhe dikh rhy hain… ( Everyone just nodded their heads in joy and tears )

Dr. Farhan straightened his head: Aap apna sar zyada move na karain… it's good to see you happy but don't strain yourself…

Doctor did examination and said: aap ab bilkul theek hain… Eyesight thora affect hui hai… lekin it's not a big deal, aap proper care karain gy to it will be fine… kl hum aapki eyesight check kr lain gy phir aap glasses use karain gy to sb problems khud he khatam hojayein gi… abhi aap rest karain it is important.

Doctor left after prescribing medicine and giving instructions to the nurse present there. Everyone excitedly talked with him for a while. Afterwards a call on Freddie's cell informed them of murder and the team with ACP Sir left. Before going ACP Sir said to Daya while spreading hand over his head: humesha yunhi muskurate raho… (Daya looked at him with a pure smile as it was not the time for tears, happiness is not something shown by tears it's something shown by smile) Khayal rakhna aapna… (to Abhijeet) Khayal rakhna…

Daya looked at Rahul: Ab bhi naraz ho?

Rahul remembered his conversation with Abhijeet and replied with a smile: Nhi ab nhi hun… lekin aik condition hai badly mai… (Daya looked at him in question) yahi k tumhary hath ki biryani khilani paray gi…

Daya happily accepted the condition: haan kyun nhi tum mjhe yahan sy azad karwa do mai tumhy biryani khila dunga…

But Daya's happiness did not last long; Rahul: iss baar tum mere patient nhi ho so mere sy iss mamly mai koi bhi umeed mat rakhna…

Daya again requested: please yaar dekho tum jo kaho gy karuna ga… (he looked at Abhijeet; who was silently watching them) Abhi tum he kaho na issy… mai theek hun yaar…

Abhijeet raised his hands: na bhai na iss mamly mai kisi sy kuch nhi kehny wala… yeh tum doctors patient ka mamla hai khud he suljhao…

Daya looked at him with anger: Abhi tum bht bury ho… koi esa krta hai kiya apny bhai k sath…

Abhijeet: itny laparwah bhai k sath esa he krna chahiye…

Rahul looked at Daya with a winning smile: dekha mai theek keh raha hun…

Daya: hunh… (he lay down with the help of Abhijeet) chalo chalo jao yahan sy mjje sona hai..

Rahul smiled and left from there. Abhijeet was sitting beside him rubbing his arm as his head was still bound in a big bandage. Daya looked at him and asked: Abhi ab mai wapis Bureau ja sakun ga na tumhary sath…

Abhijeet replied: haan, kiyun nahi bs thory din ki baat hai tum theek ho jao aik dafa puri tarha sy…

Daya: haan Abhi maine na sb kuch bht miss kiya in kuch he dinon mai, or (held his hand tightly) sbse ziyada tumhy miss kiya… tum to naraz bhi ho gaye thy na mere sy… jb mai bilkul akela feel krny laga tha… mai bht ziyada dar gaya tha yaar… mai bs aik bebas or lachari wali zindagi nhi guzarna chahta tha… shuker hai yeh operation successful ho gaya warna pata nhi meri zindagi kesy guzarti…

Abhijeet relaxed him with: mai bhi dar gaya tha na iss liye thora khafa ho gaya tha… mai bhi tumhy khona nhi chahta na yaar… jesy tumhary liye mai important hun wesy he tum bhi to mere liye important ho… lekin iss waqt mera nhi khayal k iss duniya mai mere sy ziyada khush koi shaks ho skta hai… mai apny aap ko iss waqt sb sy ziyada lucky feel kr raha hun… meri life ka sbsy eham shaks mere sath, mere samny sahi salamat betha hua hai… ( his eyes got a little moistened) mai bht zyada khush hun… bht acha kiya jo tune yeh faisla liya or hummy humara daya puri tarhan sy lota diya…

Daya cleared Abhijeet's eyes: naa Abhi aaj no rona dhona… wo kehty hain na annt bhala to sb bhala… mai nhi chahta k aj koi bhi un sb baaton ko yaad kr k roye… I want to be happy with you and everyone… aj udas hony ka din nhi hai…

Abhijeet smiled listening to this: dekho zara yeh keh bhi kon raha hai… emotional fool… ( Daya looked down in embarrassment) chal ab zyada nautanki mt kr… so ja ab itna zyada strain krny sy abhi doctor ny mana kiya hai na… (Daya nodded and closed his eyes, after some moments slept due to the medicines affect).

Abhijeet just sat there smiling and thanking God for everything.

* * *

Two days later Daya was released from the hospital. His eyesight was still bad so he needed a pair of glasses. They entered their home, Daya looked around like a kid seeing everything he held precious to himself, every wall, all the furniture, cabinets, kitchen, doors everything he had missed in those days of sightlessness. His eyes got a little wet but still he tried not to shed any tears as he was happy enough to see everything.

Abhijeet tried to lighten the situation: ab kiya yahin khary raho gy ya chalo gy bhi…

Daya smiled and entered inside: haan bhai kyun nhi chalun ga…

Abhijeet settled Daya in his room as he still was in the recovery phase. His head bandage was now a little thin than before but he needed rest, loads and loads of rest. Abhijeet went to kitchen to cook a light meal for both of them. They had meal together, it was tasteless according to Daya but still eating together made it special enough.

* * *

Daya spent three weeks at home because doctor restricted him to work or take any stress. Today Daya had gave everyone biryani treat as an apology wgich everyone accepted with a big heart. Everyone had left already as it wad already late. Also after a long time he will be going to Bureau next day.

Daya: Boss mai bht zyada khush hun finally doctor ny mjhe permission dy di duty join krny ki…

Abhijeet: or mai khush hun k iss baar tuny doctor ki baat dil o jaan sy maani or koi laparwahi nhi ki…

Daya in serious tone: mai phirsy apni ghalti nhi dohrana chahta tha… mai nahi chahta k meri wajah sy phirse tum logo ko iss tarhan ki pareshani ka samna krna pary…

Abhijeet: shuker hai tere khali dimagh mai yeh baat a gai hai…

Daya: Abhi I hate you… tum humesha mere dimagh ko khali bolty ho…

Abhijeet smiled: to iss khali dabby ko khali na bolun to kiya bolun?

Daya just pushed him outside of his room: niklo tum mere room sy chalo… hunh… jb dekho mjhe pareshan krty rehty ho…

Abhijeet's laugh was heard by Daya. Daya also smiled listening to his laugh.

Next Day, Daya surprised Abhijeet by waking up early and he got ready before than Abhijeet.

In Bureau everyone had welcomed him with claps and a small cake. They had a small welcoming party. He was so happy to see everything he missed a lot. Their life was now again running on the same track; same old cases, same people, same nok jhok, also same happiness and satisfaction.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Thank you everyone for your patience and support. Thank you for your time. Thank you for everything. Hopefully we will meet again soon. Till then read and review. Take care of yourself.

Angelbetu and Coolak I have send you a PM.

Bye Bye.


End file.
